A Vampire in Mobius
by Rabbit '91
Summary: Blaze, a detective in Soleanna is being sought after by a vampire. Will he succeed in finding her and turning her into a vampire herself? Or will his ghoul screw him over? Silv/Shadaze.
1. Chapter 1

A Vampire in Mobius By: Rabbit'91

**Disclaimer: None of the characters featured here are mine. They all belong to SEGA and Archie. The movie, 'Vampire in Brooklyn' belongs to Paramount Pictures.**

Chapter One

An eeire and rusty ship was aimlessly moving into the Soleanna harbor surrounded by fog. While the ship was making its way, and at the Soleanna Port building, Customs Officer Silas Eggman, and his nephew, Scourge Jones, were huddled around an aging TV set, watching a special 'Showgirls Edition' of the game show, 'Family Fued'.

"Well bless my soul!" Eggman hooted while holding a bottle of whisky, "Come on baby, make me feel excited!"

Scourge, while relaxing in an old armchair, chuckled. The pair were both unaware that the rusty ship was now entering the harbor and plowing through other boats that happened to get in its way. Eggman and Scourge continued watching the TV with Eggman continuing to hoot and heckle over the girls on the show.

"Sheets baby sheets!" he said to the TV.

"She ain't gonna do it man." Scourge said with a hand underneathe his chin.

"Since you know so much, why don't you put me down for 10 on those amature detectives this weekend?" Eggman skoffed.

"Ooooo..bettin' on the Chaotix man, when will you learn?" Scourge scolded while writing on a notepad.

Eggman turned his attention back to the TV and leaned forward towards the screen.

"C'mon baby!" he heckled, "I'll take you out for an 8 piece speacial and biscuits."

Behind them was a large window overlooking the harbor and the rusty onimous ship was coming towards it.

"Sheets baby! C'mon make me excited. Sheets!"

Eggman took another gulp of his whiskey.

"S-h-e-e-t. Sheets!"

"Sheets!" the showgirl on the gameshow cried.

"YES! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" Eggman boomed with laughter.

Scourge now had both hands on top of his head grinning in shock and surprise.

"Holy shit," he cried, "'sheets'. That bitch said it!"

Suddenly, the rusty ship rammed into the window causing the frame to break off and contents of the ceiling to fall down. As glass and rubbling went flying everywhere, a screaming Scourge and Eggman quickly took shelter underneathe the desk in which the TV was upon.

"Ahhhh! Earthquake! Earthquake!" Scourge cried while covering his head.

"This ain't no earthquake this is Soleanna fool!" Eggman shouted.

He spotted a flashlight and grabbed it, then began crawling out from the desk. They stared in shock and disbelief at the ship that rammed into the building.

"What was that?" Scourge asked, then saw the boat. "Oh shit!"

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Eggman asked also, then he saw the boat, "Oh shit, what the hell is that?"

"Is this how people come in and drive their shit man?" Scourge asked in disgust.

"Son of a bitch." Eggman sputtered while straightening a chandeleir.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a pidgeon flew out and started flapping its wings furiously at Eggman.

"Look out it's a bird!" Scourge cried.

"AHHHHH!" Eggman screamed, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! GOOD GOD! What the hell's happenin' here?"

The rusty boat outside stood still in the moonlight and was silent as a grave. Eggman got a ladder and climbed through the window. He shined the flashlight on the mysterious boat.

"Damn." Eggman rasped as he overlooked the bow of the ship. "Look at this ugly thing. Who the hell drives this vessel? STEAVIE FUCKIN' WONDER?"

Scourge joined Eggman on the ladder and looked around.

"Must be a DUI." he deduced. "I don't see no lights. I don't see no people either."

Then, Scourge took a quick glance at his wrist.

"Damn! Look at the time! I gotta bounce Unc. I'm susposed to be at my lady's crib!"

Scourge started climbing down the ladder.

"Scourge!" Eggman cried. "Bring your ass back here!"

"What? I know nuttin' about this!" Scourge protested. "My job is runnin' numbers. Your job is checkin' out spooky-ass ships and shit!"

The green hedgehog ran out the door leaving Eggman behind.

"Oh I'm not susposed to be scared huh?" Eggman skoffed.

He continued to climb up the ladder and then out of the window. Eggman got onto the bow of the ship and scanned it with his flashlight.

"Ahoy there!" he called out. "Hello!"

There was no answer. Nothing but silence.

"Ahoy mother fucker!"

Still no answer. Eggman continued to walk across the bow clutching his coat.

"Son of a bitch." he muttered.

Eggman flinched when a crack of thunder exploded in the sky. Then he continued his search.

"Oh so your a smartass guy huh? Well someone's gonna owe me a new TV! Espeacially a colorized one!"

The thunder cracked through the night sky again and it started to rain, prompting Eggman to tighten his coat.

"Ahoy there!" he called again. "Is there somebody?"

No matter how loud or how much he called, there was no one to answer him.

"Is this a joke?" Eggman asked himself loudly.

He entered the ship's cabin, which was dark, and scanned the area with his flashlight.

"Ahoy!"

Silence.

"Apparently the mother fuckers in here don't want to say nothin'!"

He looked around the cabin, which turned out to be old and gritty looking.

"Holy shit." Eggman muttered to himself. "Ahoy!"

He found a door and opened it.

"Hello?"

The room was pitch dark. Save for the light coming from a port hole and Eggman's flashlight. Eggman entered the room and began looking around. Suddenly, a bloody hand stuck out, causing Eggman to jerk his head to the left coming face to face with a bloody and dead sailor.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed in horror.

Eggman bolted out of the room in sheer terror. Then he found another body and freaked. Eggman managed to get out of the cabin and into the port side babbling in fear, where he found not one, but three bodies. Desperate to get off the ship, he turned to a staircase but was suddenly caught by a huge dog jumping off from the ship's lookout balcony.

Eggman freaked and fell down. He quickly grabbed his flashlight and shined it on the dog, who was growling and snarling at him. As Eggman recovered, the dog ran away and was gone by the time Eggman got his feet. Babbling, he attempted to follow the dog by running to the starboard side of the ship. From across the harbor, he saw the shadow of the dog.

"Jesus Mary and Joesph!" Eggman sputtered.

The shadow of the dog then began to morph slowly and became the form of a hedgehog, who simply started to walk away. Eggman, hardly believing his eyes, began babbling again.


	2. Chapter 2

A Vampire in Mobius

-Chapter 2-

Across town, Scourge was getting thrown out of his girlfriend's apartment.

"Get the hell out of here!" she screamed while throwing Scourge onto the pavement. "And don't even think about bringing your nasty green ass back here!"

She started throwing Scourge's jacket and shoes at him.

"Damn baby!" he protested. "What did I do?"

"You were snoring!" she accused.

"God damn woman everyone snores!"

"NOT WHILE THEY FUCKIN'!"

She turned around and stormed back into her apartment, ignoring Scourge's pleas and arguments. Scourge frisked his jacket on muttering to himself. Then he spotted two thugs who recognized him.

"Hey, that's Scourge over there." said one. "He owes us money too."

"Yeah I see him." said the other.

Scourge started to panic.

"Oh shit." he rasped. "The pizza man."

He bolted into a run while the thugs began to chase him from inside a car. They managed to corner Scourge in an alley by slightly ramming him with their car. The thugs got out of their car and ganged on Scourge.

"Ain't as fast as you used to be huh Scourge?" the suit wearing thug said mockingly.

"Oh shit Tony I didn't even know it was you!" Scourge sputtered.

"What are you menthol? How many times i gotta tell ya? I'm Anthony!"

Then he pointed to the other thug wearing a red jacket.

"He's Tony."

"Oh yeah he's Tony." Scourge corrected himself.

Anthony shook his head.

"Scourge, Scourge, Scourge." he taunted

"You got our money?" Tony questioned the green hedgehog.

"Yeah I got your money." Scourge nervously replied as he searched his jacket. "Oh shit I had it just a minute ago."

"Yeah? Well you're a minute too late." Anthony threatened.

Tony cocked his gun.

"Tony, wait you don't have to do that to me man." Scourge begged. "Please think of my kids."

"You don't have any kids asshole." Tony replied smugly.

Scourge looked up in thought.

"I'll start!" he proposed.

Unbeknownst to them, a thick ominous fog rolled in.

"Hey don't worry about it Scourge." Anthony said. "Nobody's gonna miss ya." He turned to Tony. "Do him."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a voice.

"Huh?"

The thugs and Scourge turned around in confusion. A black red striped hedgehog wearing a gothic coat, emerged from the fog and walked causally toward the little group.

"You might miss the heart." the hedgehog continued. "You aim between the eyes, that way you get a nice even spray."

The thugs confronted the mysterious hedgehog.

"The hell-?" Anthony muttered.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tony asked.

"I am Shadow." the hedgehog replied. "I'm kinda sort of death you might say. But no one seems to take pride in the art anymore. It's so rare to come across a clean kill nowadays."

Shadow made a sinister grin which made Scourge stare at him with uneasiness. But the thugs didn't seem to be bothered.

"Well you got two seconds to beat it eggplant." Tony threatened. "or your gonna share a coffin with Carl Lewis here."

Anthony made a grab for Scourge who squirmed in anxiety.

"Ah, I already have a coffin of my own." Shadow replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

The two thugs scoffed at him mockingly, then Tony took his gun and shot Shadow three times. The hedgehog grunted silently and fell to the ground.

"Hey he's no fun." Anthony complained humorously. "He fell right over."

"There's some fucking wackos in this town." Tony nodded.

They returned their attention to the green hedgehog.

"Let's get back to you Scourge." Anthony said.

Scourge became nervous again and made another attempt to get himself out of the situation.

"Heh, I guess your out of bullets huh man?" he chuckled weakly.

Tony pointed his gun at Scourge.

"No I kept one special just for you." he assured him.

Before Tony cocked his weapon, Shadow rose from the fog again.

"Interesting." he marveled.

The group turned their heads toward Shadow again.

"I've been stabbed," he continued. "and I've been hanged. And I've been burned. Even broken on the wrack once, but I've never been shot before."

He looked down at his midriff and rubbed the bullet wounds, which disappeared in seconds. Scourge stared at him with disbelief.

"Hmmm. It kinda itches a little." Shadow observed.

The thugs stared at him with shock.

"You have quite decent aim though." Shadow complimented. "But next time-"

He suddenly thrusted his arm into Tony's chest and wrenched out his heart. Scourge stared in horror and yelped. Shadow glared at the thugs with glowing blood red eyes and began to sport fangs.

"-PUT A LITTLE HEART INTO IT!" he concluded furiously.

Tony gagged, then fell to the ground dead. Anthony screamed and ran behind his car. In a state of sheer panic he pulled out his gun scrambling to load it and babbling at the same time. Shadow glared back at Scourge who was about to freak out himself.

"Don't go away." Shadow quietly commanded.

Then he hissed and lunged forward to the car. Scourge watched in horror as the vampire hedgehog proceeded to tear Anthony limb from limb.

"WHOA SHIT!" he cried. He spun around and ran for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A Vampire in Mobius

-Chapter 3-

Scourge tore across town running at full speed and managing to dodge oncoming traffic. He found a warehouse and bolted into it, shutting the door behind him and barring it with a tin barrel. Then he ran across the warehouse and hid in a small space. He frantically searched his jacket for a cigarette as he crouched down.

"I've seen enough. I've seen it all!" Scourge stammered. "I gotta get my ass the hell out of Soleanna and go somewhere peaceful, like-like New Mobotropolis or something."

He finally found a cigarette and slipped it into his mouth. Scourge attempted to find a lighter but was interrupted when something crashed through a warehouse window. It was Shadow. He landed on his feet, spun around and held his hand out to Scourge with his palm flaming.

"Here, let me light that for you." he offered.

The cigarette fell out of a frozen Scourge's mouth.

"OH SHIT!" he gasped.

The green hedgehog attempted to run away from Shadow but the vampire hedgehog caught up to him in almost no time at all, making Scourge stop dead.

"O-ok man I don't know how you know me," Scourge rasped. "b-but everything's all cool. I ain't seen nothing."

Shadow leaned against the wall with a hand against his head and his eyes narrowed with a brow raised as he listened to Scourge babble like an idiot.

"So you can go ahead and jump back through the window man. I won't tell no one I saw you cause...I ain't really see you...you know I'm blind!"

Then Scourge started blinking his eyes around.

"Where you at? See? Where you at huh? Where you at?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow again.

"I saw you at the docks." he said. "You're a liar, a thief, and a cheat."

Scourge shifted his eyes around.

"No! See that's my twin, Sonic!" he protested. "I'm the honest one in the family."

Shadow's eyes started to glow red again.

"Well that's unfortunate." he replied. "Because that's what I liked about you."

Scourge threw a panicked look as Shadow gave an evil grin flashing his fangs and chuckling darkly.

"Hey hey easy bro!" Scourge whimpered. "Hey now come on, you don't have to pull that Dracula shit with me alright? If you're hungry, I'll run you over to the MFC down the street and hit you up with a 2 piece."

Shadow began picking at his teeth with a talon and spit out a finger to a disgusted Scourge.

"I already had Italian." Shadow replied.

Scourge took one look at him and the finger and screamed. He bolted into a frenzied run, smacking into anything that got in his way. But it was no use, Shadow was already where Scourge was running to and made him stop.

"You're going to make me think you don't like me." Shadow said lowly. "And we don't want to do to that would we?"

He grabbed Scourge's throat and held him up. Scourge babbled and squirmed in Shadow's hold. Then, Shadow bit one of his fingers and brought it to Scourge's muzzle.

"Hey, the fuck are you doin'?" Scourge gagged.

Shadow gripped Scourge's throat tighter, making him open his mouth and stick his tongue out. Shadow held his finger over Scourge's tongue and two drops of his vampiric blood fell on it.

"Welcome to the party Scourge." Shadow hissed devilishly.

"WHOA SHIT!" Scourge shouted as his body began to shake furiously.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Shadow sneered. " Pain just happens to be my specialty. But like it or not, you belong to me now."

Scourge slowly stopped shivering.

"Uh h-hey bro, w-why you do that?" he said dazedly. "It feels kinda...kinda right."

Shadow glanced up at the moon and back down at Scourge.

"Because I need your eyes for the day and your services for the night." Shadow explained as his eyes and teeth went back to normal. Scourge threw him a confused look.

"But first I need my coffin." Shadow concluded. "Come!"

He opened the warehouse door and walked out. Scourge, who was still on the floor, stared at him.

"Wait!" he called out. "Where you goin'?"

Scourge picked himself off the floor and went after Shadow.

"Hey man what's up?" Scourge said after catching up with Shadow. "You ain't gonna be sucking my neck?"

"Why would I be doing that?" Shadow sighed. "You're my ghoul now. I need you to help me find a woman."

Scourge perked up.

"A woman?" he exclaimed. "Oh well you came to the right spot man. Soleanna's full of hoes."

"I'm not interested in your hoes." Shadow growled. "I'm looking for a special woman and one of my kind. The only one like her in the world. And as I come to her she will soon come to me. Like a moth to a flame."

"Ohhh, so you're checkin' for a vampster bitch." Scourge said.

Shadow threw him a glare.

"Half vampire!" he exclaimed. " and she's ignorant of it. Being a halfblood she lives among humanity. There's nothing I can't cure as long as I find her before the next full moon."

"Here?" Scourge asked.

"Yes here." Shadow replied. "Somewhere in Soleanna."


	4. Chapter 4

A Vampire in Mobius

-Chapter 4-

A dective cruiser drove down the street. Driving it, was Detective Silver and in the passenger seat, was his partner Detective Blaze Veder.

"Oh man." Silver groaned. "This night shift is kickin' my ass!"

Blaze chuckled. She was reading 'The Soleanna Times' as Silver drove.

"How come you never get tired?" Silver asked.

"Mmmm, I've always been a night person myself." Blaze replied with a smile. "Check it out this one's good."

She pointed to to the horoscope section of the newspaper and began to read from it.

"Alright listen up man." she told Silver. "'Your faith will be tested as a loved one dances with death. Beware the dark stranger'."

"Oooo 'beware the dark stranger'." Silver mimicked.

"'And when all is lost,'" Blaze continued. "'look to your soul for the answers.'"

Silver chuckled.

"Well I sure wouldn't want to be you this week." he joked.

"Hey partner that's your horoscope not mine." Blaze protested playfully.

Silver gave a look.

"That's MY horoscope?" he sputtered.

Blaze broke into laughter and playfully swatted Silver with the newspaper. Silver gave an annoyed expression.

-

The detectives arrived at their destination, which of course, was a crime scene. It was at the Soleanna Harbor and it was filled with police cruisers, ambulances, and a fire truck. Blaze and Silver got out of their car as they watched stretchers with bodies inside body bags on them roll toward a van from the Morgue. They met up with their commanding officer, Captain Sally Dewey Acorn.

"What the hell is this Captain?" Silver asked.

"The love boat here came in a few hours ago." Sally explained sarcastically. "There's 18 that we know of. The whole gang's DOA."

"Whew damn." Silver rasped.

"The ship's log?" Blaze inquired.

"Well sort of." Sally replied. "It's half rotten and written in some strange language. I sent it down to SSU to see if they can figure it out."

"Witnesses?" Silver asked.

"Some night watchman over there named Silas Eggman." Sally said pointing to her right.

Blaze suddenly got a weird vibe and started watching the other officers carry out the bodies from the ship.

"Let him tell you what he thinks he saw then find out what really happened." Sally told Silver.

"Alright." Silver nodded.

Blaze started walking toward the ship as if she were drawn to it. Both Silver and Sally stared at her in puzzlement.

"Hey Blaze-" Silver started after her but Sally intervened by grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Hey," she said seriously. "how's your new partner holding up?"

"She's cool alright?" Silver said defensively. "She just needs some time."

"She's at 3 months already!" Sally protested. Then she became a little sympathetic.

"Look I know this is a rough time what with her mother dying in the nut house and everything. But she's got a job to do."

"She's a good cop!" Silver argued. "She'll surprise you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sally said quietly.

-

Blaze went inside the ship and was passed by two other officers who were carrying another body out.

"Watch your step lady." One officer warned.

"Excuse me." Blaze said lowly as she watched them.

"Oh man my back is killing me!" The other officer whined. "How many more do we got?"

The conversation between the two cops continued outside the boat. Blaze went further into the ship covering her nose from the foul odor that reeked throughout the area. She came to a doorway and was spooked when another cop suddenly came through it.

"Shit!" Blaze cursed under her breath.

"Oops sorry about that." The cop apologized as he walked out.

"Here give me that."

Blaze took the flashlight that the cop had with him and went on her way. As she peered into the room, she saw more dead bodies. Each one white and bloody.

-

Meanwhile, Silver was interrogating Eggman, who was now sitting on a bench and covered in a wool blanket.

"So you said you saw a...a what?" Silver inquired.

"It was a wolf god dammit!" Eggman shouted. "Big, black, naked-ass wolf! Mother fucker jumped off the boat and ran over there."

He pointed across the harbor.

"And when it got there," Eggman continued. "son of a bitch turned into a hedgehog! Did the flip-flop shit on me! Just like a whore I knew in Station Square back in '62 and '63. I go over to her house Saturday night, I come to the door, she's a man! Flip-Floppin' and shit!"

Silver, after listening to Eggman's ranting, started snickering.

"Ever see a mother fucker flip-flop on you and shit like that in your face?" Eggman questioned. "Goin' crazy, and-and flippin' and shit!"

Eggman was flapping his hands around as he ranted. Silver then pointed to his left.

"So the wolf you saw, looks something like that over there?" he asked.

Eggman saw that Silver was pointing to a German Sheppard that was a cop dog.

"What the wolf?" Eggman cried.

"The wolf." Silver nodded.

"HELL NO THAT AIN'T LOOK LIKE THAT!" Eggman shouted. "THAT'S A CHIHUAHUA COMPARED TO THE MOTHER FUCKER-YOU MUST BE CRAZY! You've seen the Wolf Man?"

"Yeah?" Silver replied.

"TO THE 25TH POWER!" Eggman cried.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

As the police continued their investigation at the harbor, a crowd of curious bystanders gathered around. Among them, was Shadow and Scourge.

"Hey man, where's your coffin at?" Scourge whispered to Shadow.

"The coffin is on the boat." Shadow replied, looking a bit annoyed.

"On the boat?" Scourge cried in disbelief. "Shit, we can't get it now. Look at all these cops out here man! I'm allergic to cops!"

A police officer with a cop dog came by to break up the crowd.

"You people better keep back!" he warned. The dog beside him started to bark. "Killer here loves to bite."

The crowd parted, leaving Shadow a clear view of the dog.

"And so do I." he hissed lowly in response to cop's remark.

The dog whined and cocked its head as Shadow glared at him.

"Jump!" he whispered.

Then suddenly, a small explosion erupted underneath the dog, which caused him to lift off the ground. The cop, taken totally by surprise by his dog's abrupt disappearance, looked around.

"Killer...?" he stammered.

Shadow's eyes follows the dog as he landed in the water while leaving a plume of smoke behind. Scourge stared in awe.

"Oh shit, lovely dude!" he complimented Shadow.

-

Blaze was still searching the ship. She had gone deeper into the boat scanning the area with her flashlight. As she searched, Blaze didn't realize that she had got onto a wooden platform that was started to give way under her and was distracted by a helicopter searchlight. Then the wood on the platform finally broke apart, causing the lilac cat to fall into the area below.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

The floor in which Blaze landed upon, was flooded with water by half a foot and splashed everywhere. Groaning from her hard landing, Blaze's ear twitched to a strange sound. She scrambled to her feet and waved her flashlight around in front of her.

"Someone here?" Blaze cried out.

Because it fell into the water, the flashlight started to malfunction and Blaze had to smack it to get it to start working again. After looking around, she spotted two sets of candle sticks that were lit and a strange looking box in between them. As Blaze walked closer to them she found that the box turned out to be a black onyx coffin, with tiny jewels engraved on it. Blaze fingered it with detective's curiosity and decided to open it. After she managed to it open, her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

In the coffin, laid a girl who looked exactly like Blaze, only her fur was a little matted and her muzzle was paler. Blaze lowered her hand into the coffin, trying to see if what she saw was real, when the girl suddenly grabbed her hand and bit it. Blaze gave a startled scream and fell backward into the water. The coffin shut instantly. Blaze stood against the wall gasping.

Suddenly, a black, red striped hand peered over a velvet curtain and pulled it slowly back. It was Shadow, with fangs flaring out, and in a threatening stance. Blaze's eyes flitted across the room as she tried to regain her composure. When Shadow saw her face, his eyes widened, his fangs retracted and he gasped as he immediately relaxed from his stance. Blaze's ear twitched to the sound and started slowly searching for its origin. Shadow continued to stare at her.

"It's you!" he whispered in glee.

Blaze jerked her head towards him and let out a yelp. Shadow quickly withdrew from her sight and disappeared in a shaft of light. Blaze tried to follow him, but lost track.

"Is someone there?" she shakenly called out.

Blaze heard running footsteps above her and looked up. She managed to see someone's footsteps through the floor above her.

"Shit!" she cursed, pulling out a handgun. "Dammit!"

Blaze climbed up the stairs to the top floor. She managed to catch a silhouette of Shadow in the doorway leading outside, and aimed her gun at him. But he disappeared again, making Blaze go after him. She ran to the doorway and aimed her weapon again, only to bump into Silver.

"Whoa! Hey chill! It's just me!" he yelped.

"SHIT!" Blaze cursed gasping. "Did you see him?"

"There's nobody here but us." Silver replied confused.

"Someone's here!" Blaze said in a definite tone. "I saw him...or it."

"It?" Silver asked even more confused. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's a coffin." Blaze rasped.

She led him back down the boat where she saw the eerie coffin.

"Right in there. Look!" Blaze said in a shaky voice.

Silver shined his flashlight around the area but it appeared to be empty.

"What? I don't see it." he said.

Blaze grabbed his flashlight and looked around herself. The coffin was nowhere to be seen.

"I..I could have sworn-" she stammered.

Silver gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, alright?" Blaze snapped. "I'm absolutely fine!"

"Good, cause that's exactly what I told Captain Sally that you were 'absolutely fine'." Silver replied sternly.

Blaze looked at him.

"Right." she said. "Alright?"

"Alright." Silver murmured.

"Get me outta here." Blaze moaned.

She was about to exit the area, but stopped when something caught her eye.

"What is that?"

Silver shined his flashlight on the object and picked it up with a pen.

"It's an ear." he observed. "To write it off, a mobian ear."

-

Later that night, Shadow and Scourge finally made their way to the green hedgehog's apartment building. Scourge was charged with hauling Shadow's coffin up the stairs to his penthouse.

"Dammit, my ear man!" Scourge whined, pointing to an area on his head where his ear used to be. "Would you look at this? My fuckin' ear fell off! You ain't saying anything about ass falling off!"

"You will not know on the other side." Shadow explained dryly. "And besides the benefits of being a ghoul outweigh the drawbacks."

"BENEFITS?" Scourge cried. "WHAT BENEFITS? Benefit my fucking ear back on man huh? What you put me with the monster union? The blue cross?"

Shadow looked up at the rundown penthouse and became increasingly annoyed by Scourge's complaints and his careless use of the word 'cross'. He grabbed the green hedgehog by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Whoa, whoa bro I meant blue shield." Scourge sputtered. "Blue shield."

"I've taken refuge in some sorry places in my time.." Shadow hissed.

"But this one's the bomb." Scourge said trying to appease the vampire hedgehog. "Cuz-cuz my Uncle Silas Eggman is the landlord here and-and..."

They were both interrupted when Eggman came stomping out his penthouse in a bed robe and pajamas.

"What the hell is all this damn noise out here?" he demanded.

Shadow quickly moved up the stairs to avert Eggman's sight. Scourge was caught off guard by his uncle's sudden appearance.

"Oh shit...Unc!" Scourge stammered as he rushed down the stairs to meet him causing the coffin to slide down a couple of steps.

"Scourge? Is that you?" Eggman asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah it's me man." Scourge replied.

"Well you little scared piece of shit, I outta whoop your ass for bookin' out on me like that." Eggman quirked.

"Sorry man." Scourge murmured.

"You wouldn't believe the shit I've seen!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Oh I betcha I would." Scourge assured him.

"But nobody believed me!" Eggman complained. "I KNOW A BIG ASS WOLF WHEN I SEE ONE! The hell's goin' here?"

As Scourge thought about what to say next, Shadow saw the dawn creeping into the sky and edged away from the window. Eggman caught sight of him.

"Who's that?" he asked quietly, pointing at Shadow.

"That's m'boss." Scourge replied.

"YOU'VE gotta job?" Eggman exclaimed in disbelief.

Scourge clicked his tongue.

"What do you mean 'I gotta job'? I can't have a job?" he cried. "'Course I have a job! I gotta good job too! Now this guy's got loot. He just needs a place to lay low."

"Rich?" Eggman quirked. Then he started to demand a cut. "Double"

"No what?" Scourge protested.

"Triple!" Eggman demanded again.

Scourge turned his head while protesting.

"You know you're missin' an ear?" Eggman exclaimed as he observed Scourge's head.

"Ah shit, hey look that's just a trick I'm workin' on." Scourge stammered as he covered that side of his head.

Meanwhile, Shadow decided that time was running out and threw a velvet pouch at the pair's feet. Eggman quickly picked it up and emptied its contents on his hand, which turned out to be gold mobiums. He then sniffed them to see if they were real.

"You've done pretty good!" Eggman grinned. He turned to Shadow who was still standing silently onthe stairway. "How you do sir, welcome to the neighborhood! Trashmen come on Tuesday. God loves you. God loves me. Bye!"

With that, Eggman disappeared into his penthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Scourge and Shadow finally made it to the green hedgehog's penthouse.

"I'll make sure that everything we do is going to be right." Scourge promised the vampire hedgehog.

He set down the heavy coffin on the floor.

"But first off all, we in Soleanna man." Scourge grunted as he sat on the coffin. "You gotta get rid of this big ass thing. You ever heard of a futon? They're lighter, more comfortable, they better for your back. They even good to fuck on."

Scourge then started pointing at the coffin.

"This is bullshit here." he ranted. "You're gonna scratch your ass fuckin' on this. What's the matter with you?"

Shadow, after pulling down the shades on the windows, found his patience running dangerously thin and grabbed Scourge by the throat.

"A couple of things to know!" he furiously told the green hedgehog. "One, NEVER sit on my coffin!"

"Okay." Scourge sputtered.

"Two, I WANT TO FIND THE GIRL TONIGHT!" Shadow roared.

"Sounds good." Scourge yelped. "Is there a three?"

Shadow opened his mouth to say something but stopped and looked around the penthouse instead. He spotted a mirror, which did not cast his reflection.

"I don't like mirrors!" he hissed and threw Scourge against the wall breaking the mirror apart. Scourge landed in an armchair.

"Got it!" he replied and let out a sigh.

-

In the dead of night, Blaze was walking back to her own apartment up town. An ambulance siren was heard in the distance but other than that, it was quiet. Blaze continued on her way when she suddenly heard dark laughter behind her. Gasping, she spun around and started pulling out her firearm. But there was no one there. The wind blew against her, ruffling her lilac fur.

"Maybe I am going crazy." Blaze muttered to herself.

She crossed the street but still heard strange noises from behind, making her look back. Fear finally gave way into panic and she bolted into a run. Blaze sprinted up the steps of the building and pulled out her keys, quickly trying to open the door. She finally got it open, ran inside, and slammed the door shut. Blaze locked it and turned her back against the door gasping and rubbing her face.

Suddenly, the door jolted and she yelped and jumped back. The door violently jolted again as if someone behind it was trying to ram it open. Blaze quickly reached for her firearm again but found it to be missing. She looked up at the door with fear printed on her face as the ferocious growling and massive ramming on the door continued.

Desperate, Blaze rushed to the elevator and slammed her hand against the button. The door was finally about to break open, making Blaze cry out. Then suddenly, the window behind her broke open allowing the wind to blow onto the room. Blaze started screaming and pounded her fists against the elevator door. When it finally opened, Blaze froze. Hanging inside the elevator was the same girl that Blaze saw earlier in the coffin.

The girl snapped her eyes open and shrieked at Blaze, grabbing for her. Blaze screamed in horror.

-

Blaze violently tossed and turned in her bed until she jumped out of it and ran backwards into the wall. Gasping, she looked around. The morning sun peered into the window and lit up her bedroom. Blaze was in her pajamas. Then she realized...it was just a dream. A very freaky dream. She rubbed her face and started to relax. Blaze reached for something on the shelf above her. It was a clipped article of a newspaper which told of a mobian cat, who studied the supernatural, that had died in the Soleanna Asylum. The picture of the mobian revealed to be Blaze's mother.

"Mama what's happening to me?" Blaze rasped.

-

Later that morning, Blaze had gotten dressed and went to work at the Soleanna Precinct. She joined up with Silver and was having a conversation that was more of an argument with him.

"Silver, it's not just about the bodies or the ear, I gotta strange feeling about this case." Blaze said.

"Blaze, you get a strange feeling about everything." Silver replied, rolling his eyes. "And what do I say every time?"

They continued to argue all the way to Silver's desk where Captain Sally joined them.

"Hey if you two are finished," Sally said smugly. " I've got what may be a development in that boat people mess. One, we got a couple of stiffs in a dumpster over on Bay Street. One guy was ripped to pieces."

Silver stared at her.

"Ripped to pieces?" he exclaimed. "What about the other guy?"

"Well he's in one piece at least, except he's missin' a heart." Sally replied with sarcasm in her voice.

Silver and Blaze exchanged looks. Silver had a 'I can't believe it' look on his face, while Blaze had a 'I told you so' look.

"Bay Street. 2 blocks from the docks." Blaze said while staring at Silver who rolled his eyes and gave a 'whatever' expression.

"Very good." Sally quipped.

"Thank you." Blaze replied. "What about the ship's log? Got anything on that?"

"That's the second thing." Sally continued. "The University couldn't make heads or tails of it so they sent it to this Doctor uh...Merlin."

Sally hand Blaze a file.

"Apparently some sort of specialist. He's at 118 South Rockaway." Sally concluded.

"118 South Rockaway? That's a tough neighborhood." Silver brooded. "What kind of doctor is this?"

"I don't know maybe he's a heart specialist." Sally retorted.

"Hmmm, lets check it out." Blaze said, grabbing her jacket.

Silver gave a look of disbelief.

"I didn't get to finish my coffee!" he complained.

"Take it with you!" Sally said. "Go, c'mon!"

Silver had his jacket in one hand and his mug in the other as he followed Blaze out the door. Unbeknownst to them, Scourge-who's fur was starting to become faded and matted-disguised as a janitor, had listened to the entire conversation.

"Merlin's huh? Yeah, got me the 411." he sneered.

Then, Scourge spotted a cockroach crawling on someone's donut.

"Ooooo...happy meal!" he quirked in glee as he grabbed the roach and chomped down on it hungrily.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

:Shadow's POV:

Things were progressing well. Blaze's vision of herself dead in my coffin was a certain sign that she was destined to be my mate.

Even my ghoul was showing potential. Performing well those duties only a ghoul can do when the cursed sun drives a vampire to the shelter of his coffin. In return, he would enjoy all the perks and pleasures of ghouldom. Maybe even someday be a vampire himself. All with only the most minor of side effects.

~~~~~~

:Normal POV:

As the sun went down, the coffin in Scourge's penthouse slowly opened, revealing a sleeping Shadow inside. When the coffin was open completely, Shadow awoke.

-

Meanwhile, with Shadow's gold mobiums, Scourge had gotten a black limo for his new master. He pulled it up front of the apartment building and parked. Scourge got out with a red rag and began wiping the shiny black car down for a touch up. Eggman, who was sitting on the porch and playing cards on a cardboard box, watched the green hedgehog making the limo look nice.

As Scourge wiped the hood, his hand suddenly came off. Gasping in shock, he glanced at his hand, and then at his handless wrist.

"Shit!" Scourge cried, grabbing his hand. He turned around and noticed that Eggman was watching him.

"AH HEY!" Scourge yelped, quickly throwing his hand into the driver seat and covering his wrist.

"W-whattya doin' sittin' there bro?" Scourge sputtered.

Eggman gave him a serious look while raising an eyebrow.

"YOU got the dropsies." he said sternly. "That's what I think."

"I've got no dropsies." Scourge protested, shaking his head. Then he returned to polishing the limo with his left jacket sleeve.

"So, ummm...whad you think of these wheels here?" Scourge asked while shifting his left wrist around to make sure his other hand was still attached.

"I say you're lucky its an automatic." Eggman replied. "Cause you sure as hell don't have enough hands to shift and drive at the same damn time."

Then, Shadow, dressed in his night's best, came walking down the porch steps. Scourge gave a 'ta-daa' stance, showing the vampire hedgehog the limo.

"A wedding?" Shadow asked sarcastically as he pointed at the vehicle.

"A funeral." Scourge replied gruffly with a smirk.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Very nice." he purred

"Heh-heh, come on, I knew you'd like it!" Scourge quirked as he skitted over to the right to open the passenger door.

Eggman gave a smile as Shadow walked towards the limo.

"I used to look like that in '62." he recollected. "Same hair, same clothes!"

Shadow gave Eggman a look as he descended into the car.

"There you go." Scourge said as he helped the vampire hedgehog in.

Eggman was snickering about his recollection.

"Would you stop harassin' him man?" Scourge whined at his uncle.

Eggman threw another serious look at the green hedgehog.

"If I was you..." he warned. "I'd take a take a dick check quick!"

Scourge gasped and started feeling rapidly around his lower area.

"It's on man." Scourge replied giving a confident but nervous expression.

Eggman continued to stare Scourge as he entered the limo.

"Thank God for small favors and I DO mean small." Eggman murmured loud enough for Scourge to hear.

"Ha! See that?" Scourge exclaimed, waving his handless wrist around before driving off. "HA HA!"

Eggman returned to his cards and shook his head.

"Psssh. Young punk." he muttered.

-

The pair rode their way to their destination as Scourge tried to manage driving with one hand.

"Hey Shad, let me ask you something," he said. "Why didn't you just bite this bitch when you had the chance?"

"It doesn't work that way." Shadow replied solemnly while filing his talons. "She has to give herself to me voluntarily."

"Heh, hey this is Soleanna baby." Scourge scoffed. "Nobody gives up shit, unless you have some cold cash, or a hot slug for your ass."

"In this case," Shadow continued. "I know more about her then she knows herself. One dance with me, one dance, and she'll be mine."

"Oh now I see yeah yeah!" Scourge quipped in approval. "Now you talkin' like a player. Now you talkin'!"

Scourge continued to cheer Shadow mindlessly on while turning on loud music and adjusting the rear view mirror. Shadow quickly became annoyed and used his influence to destroy the stereo and thrash Scourge around with electricity.

"I'm warning you to drive the limo and shut your fucking mouth!" Shadow hissed as Scourge yelped from being electrocuted. "SHUT UP!"

"Okay man!" Scourge whined. "But you can't do that shit while I'm drivin'!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shadow roared.

"Shit man, I'm drivin'!" Scourge protested.

"God dammit!" Shadow yelled.

"The fuck, you give me a brain hemorage or something?" Scourge complained. "The fuck is that?"

Shadow blew out some of his influence to break the rear view mirrior.

"Damn man!" Scourge exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

Blaze and Silver arrived on 118 South Rockaway. They got out of their car and started walking down the sidewalk. They discussed about some material they found on the ship. It came from only in the Wave Ocean islands, which put Blaze deep in thought.

"You know," she told Silver. "my mother did her studies there. Before she had me."

Silver gave her a look.

"Blaze, how come you don't talk about your mother much?" he asked. "The papers say she was an incredible woman."

"There's nothing to talk about." Blaze replied solemnly. "I never really knew her, I mean..she sort of flipped out after she had me. They stuck her in an institution, me in a foster home, and that's the end of the story."

"How'd your father take it?" Silver asked again.

"He didn't." Blaze said with her voice slightly cracking. "He was murdered down at the islands right before I was born. I wish, I had known him, or at least something about him but- wait a moment."

She stopped, looking at a building with a sarcastic smirk.

"What?" Silver asked confused. Then he saw the building.

The place they were looking for, turned out to be a night club. A night club called 'Merlin's'. A number of members were surrounding the front doors.

"If we got the right address," Blaze said. "that's Dr. Merlin's."

Silver looked at the building again.

"That's a pretty funky doctor's office." he quipped.

-

And funky it was. The club didn't have any dance or disco lights as any club would have. Just a few spotlights for the band playing and the dance floor. Everything else was lit up with candles. Blaze and Silver entered the club in search of Dr. Merlin.

"So where is this guy anyway?" Silver asked looking as if he was already wanting to leave.

Blaze looked around among the various faces in the club.

"Can I help you with something?" a voice said from behind.

The detectives turned around and there he was, Dr. Merlin. Dressed in a white jacket with a necklace of large orange and white beads.

"Dr. Merlin how are you?" Silver said. "I'm-"

"I know who you are." Dr. Merlin said cutting Silver off and shaking his hand. "And why you are here."

Then, Dr. Merlin gave a strange stare at Blaze as if he immediately recognized her or something about her. Silver made a confused glance at Blaze and then at Dr. Merlin.

"So, you know where the ship originated?" Silver finally asked.

"Any one of those Ocean Wave islands." Dr. Merlin replied. "Come on, sit down."

All three took seats.

"I'm sorry," Silver stuttered. "Wave Ocean?"

"Dr. Merlin, what does the log say?" Blaze asked.

"It spoke of a voyage filled with sickness and nightmares." Dr. Merlin said gravly. "They believed that an evil was among them."

"An evil?" Silver said confused.

"I thought they killed them."Dr. Merlin replied, his fingers tapping on an old book. "But this man that wanders from beyond is here."

"He?" Blaze said perplexed.

"Nosferatu. The Undead." Dr. Merlin droned in an even graver tone. "Vampires."

He handed the old book to Blaze, who carefully took it.

"Um..nothing personal," Silver cutted in. "but this IS a murder investigation. Not a witch hunt. Now that boat's crew are all sleeping at the morgue. They're not cruisin' the boulevard sucking necks!"

He scoffed and left his seat in a huff. went after him.

"The world is filled with false notions detective." the doctor said coolly. "Vampires are an exclusive race. Not open to the public."

"Yeah yeah."Silver said mockingly. "A race. Not a club, of course!"

"Beware detective." Dr. Merlin warned. "What you're facing is more deadly then anything that yuor profession has shown you. A vampire has no message, no regrets. Changes shapes. Could be sitting next to us right now and we wouldn't even know it."

"Yeah well I would it." Silver said arrogantly. Then he turned to his partner. "Blaze, I'm gonna call it in alright?"

"Alright." Blaze said softly.

She was distracted by a cobra that eyeed her intently. Shivering, Blaze went to Dr. Merlin's side as Silver took off.

"So Merlin," she said. "how do you know so much about this?"

Dr. Merlin looked at her with such seriousness.

"On my island," he said solemnly. "I faced one over a woman. I lost. She was taken."

He fingered a scar on his face as Blaze looked at him with sympathy.

"Here's my best advice so please listen carefully." Dr. Merlin instructed.

The cobra, which was in a glass cage, was still eyeing Blaze with a lot of intent. So much, that it pounded it's head against the glass with such force that it made a large crack in the glass.

"Keep your faith Blaze." Dr. Merlin continued as Blaze fingered a necklace she wore under her clothes which had a cross pendant." If I know one thing is this, you'll need it."

"Yes." Blaze breathed.

Then, Dr. Merlin left her to go about his business. The cobra managed to leave it's cage through the crack in the glass cage.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Blaze remained in the spot in which she was standing in. She turned her head and noticed a figure staring in. It was Shadow staring at her with longing and intent. Blaze was beginning to become annoyed by it.

"Do you have a problem pal?" she snapped.

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"There's a killer on the loose." he said calmly.

"You don't say." Blaze sighed. "And what might you know about it?"

"That he's very smart and very quick." Shadow said lowly. "And quite deadly."

It was Blaze's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And do you know who this killer?" she asked.

"He's right behind you." Shadow quipped.

At that moment, the cobra snuck up behind Blaze and hissed at her. Blaze spun around, gasped, and froze.

"Shit." she swore under her breath.

"It's alright." Shadow murmured raising his hand.

"I'm gonna die..." Blaze whimpered as the cobra slithered closer to her.

"No not quite yet." Shadow mumbled lowly.

The cobra hissed louder. Shadow used his influence to draw the cobra's attention to him. Then he grabbed the snake by its head and Blaze yelped. The club bouncer noticed them and quickly went to their aid.

"Sorry," he apologized. "this never happened before."

He took the snake away as Blaze tried to regain her composure.

"Oh that was unbelievable." she rasped. Then Blaze turned to Shadow. "That God you were here."

"Oh God had nothing to do with it." The vampire hedgehog quirked. "I'm Shadow."

"I'm Blaze." the lilac cat said.

Shadow took her hand and kissed it. As he did, he heard the blood pumping in her veins and showed his fangs.

"You know," Blaze stuttered. "I know this is gonna sound like a lie but, I really feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

Shadow gave a smirk.

"Would you believe in the supernatural?" he asked.

"I-I might." Blaze replied lowly.

"Well, I had this dream." Shadow explained.

"What kind of dream?" Blaze asked.

"There was a beautiful woman." Shadow continued. "A woman whose smile was so lovely, it could brighten the darkest night. But she was trapped. She was trapped in a prison where the moon never shines. But she couldn't escape because she didn't know how. Then I came and I set her free."

Blaze looked at him sort of bedazzled.

"Did you?" she asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"The woman was you Blaze." Shadow cooed but also sounding serious. "I recognized you."

Blaze gave a shy smile, being bewildered.

"Well," she said lowly and in curiosity. "how did you set me free?"

"I set you free with a dance." Shadow whispered lustily. "Let me show you."

Blaze smiled and shook her head shyly.

"Come." Shadow insisted.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She looked deep into his eyes as they were about to slow dance. Then, Blaze caught sight of Silver, who was pointing at his wrist, signaling her that it was time to go. Blaze broke from her 'trance' as Shadow narrowed his eyes at Silver.

"Sorry I can't." Blaze stuttered. "I'm on duty."

Then, out of nowhere, Scourge appeared.

"You on duty?" he quipped. "You make it sound a personal problem, who ya tryin' to hit on? Do you know who this is? This ain't Nick Ashford baby this is Shadow! Alright? This mother fucker got a pussy surplus, don't ya baby? Hey but don't worry about it he's just trying to get his fuck on so why don't you show my man some respect and he'll lay it ya?"

The green hedgehog ghoul cackled and walked off to join the other dancers. During his rant, Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed while Blaze looked at both of them with disgust.

"I'm sorry." Shadow tried to apologize.

"Oh yeah?" Blaze snapped. "Who knew you were so popular? But that's a good thing. Because I wouldn't dance with your ass, even if you were the last man on earth!"

Silver, after pushing his way through the crowd of dancers, approached the pair.

"Ready?" he asked Blaze.

"Yeah." she replied. "More than."

Shadow kept his cool.

"I'll see you again Blaze." he said.

"In your dreams Shads." Blaze scoffed.

Silver stared at Shadow with uneasiness.

"She's one of a kind." Shadow remarked.

"She is." Silver replied gruffly. "But not your kind tho."

With that, Silver left following after Blaze. Shadow continued to glare at him with narrowed eyes. Scourge rejoined the vampire hedgehog.

"Fuck them, they were made for each other." Scourge quipped. "I got-"

He was cut off as Shadow grabbed his throat and started stretching out his tongue.

"THIS TONGUE OF YOURS, HAS COMPLICATED A VERY SIMPLE PLAN." Shadow roared. "IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN, I'M GOING TO HANG YOU WITH IT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Gagging, Scourge nodded. Shadow let go of his tongue and it zipped back into Scourge's mouth. The green hedgehog covered his mouth and poked his fingers inside it to make sure the organ was securely in there.

"We'll have to take more drastic measures." Shadow said lowly. "My time is running short."

Scourge nodded and followed Shadow out of the club.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

Detectives Blaze and Silver headed over to the lilac cat's penthouse before retiring for the night. The partners were once again in an argument.

"Blaze, just give me a break." Silver whined. "Now you're sayin' that some kind of evil spirit stowed away on board?"

"Hey, what if I ain't huh?" Blaze snapped back. She headed over to the stove in her kitchen to make some coffee. "You want cream?"

"No." Silver replied. "If Captain Sally heard you talkin' about that crazy mess, she'd have you wrapped up in a straight jacket."

"Sometimes I feel things alright?" Blaze snapped again. She leaned forward to turn on the stove. "Now, I didn't ask for it, I don't understand it, but I do know you can't always explain everything by the book!"

As she ranted and adjusted the heat on the stove, a cute looking female fox came out of a room and eyed Silver.

"You finally get a man back in the apartment and you're gonna kick his ass." she scoffed, putting her hands around her waist. "Interesting approach."

The vixen caught the attention of both Blaze and Silver. Blaze awkwardly walked over to her and Silver.

"Uh, Silver this is my roommate Fiona." Blaze said. "Fiona, my partner, Silver."

As Fiona stretched out a hand for Silver to shake, Blaze suddenly heard a strange noise behind her. She turned her face toward the window, but there was nothing there. After taking a long hard look at the window, Blaze returned her attention to Silver and Fiona.

"Well, from the way y'all was arguin', I could swear y'all was in love." Fiona quipped.

Both Silver and Blaze awkwardly scoffed.

"No." they both said lowly.

"Good." Fiona replied looking at Silver with interest. Silver had enough of her swooning.

"Look, I'm gonna go on back to the crib." he said quickly. "Cause um...it's gettin' late."

"Wait a minute," Blaze protested. "You don't want the coffee?"

"No, you can buy me some tomorrow." Silver replied. "Guess I had my fill on superstition tonight."

"Oh." Blaze muttered.

Unbeknownst to them, Shadow, with blood red eyes glowing, was looming down the building upside down and peering into the window, watching the small group.

"Next thing you know," Silver continued sarcastically. "we'll be seein' little green men."

"Alright." Blaze sighed, irritated at him. "Sure, whatever, okay? You can find your way out right?"

She turned and left Silver and Fiona and disappeared into her room. Shadow also disappeared from the window.

"You sure you don't want some coffee?" Fiona offered Silver. "I'll make you some."

"Nah, I'm good." Silver replied. Then he saw a strange looking painting. "Who painted this?"

"Oh that's Blaze's." Fiona said glumly. "She paints things she sees in her nightmares. Blaze's got a weird taste in art. But good taste in men."

She started to swoon over Silver again.

"Thanks really." Silver said, itching to leave. "Gotta go."

He headed out the door and out of the apartment building. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and he spun around. It was Fiona with Silver's car keys in her hand.

"You know what Freud would say," she teased, twirling the keys around her fingers. " If you leave something this importation behind it means you really don't wanna go"

She attempted to make out with Silver but he stopped her.

"Whoa, hey, whoa!" Silver interjected. "Two words: cold shower."

He took the key out of the disappointed vixen's hands, entered his car and drove off. Fiona gave out a sigh as she watched him leave.

"Now he's obviously a man of importance." said a voice behind her. Fiona turned around. It was Shadow.

"My sediments exactly." Fiona sassed folding her arms as Shadow approached her. "You sure ain't from around here."

"Yes, you could say I'm a longing from home." Shadow replied dryly.

"Um well uh...mines upstairs, would you like to come up and warm up with some coffee or um..some other refreshment?" Fiona said sarcastically after checking Shadow out.

Shadow looked up at the building and back to Fiona.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you out." he said, staring at her tensly.

Fiona sighed and chuckled sensually and started walking back to the building as Shadow gave a sinister smirk and followed after her.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

Blaze was lying in her bed deep in thought. About 3 subjects were on her mind. The case, Silver, and whether or not she was really going crazy. Suddenly, she heard noises. Blaze got up and went to the living room. The noises were much more clearer. They were the moans of Fiona and a man. Blaze blushed and huffed in disgust. She thought that Silver and Fiona were making love in Fiona's room.

"Dammit Silver." Blaze murmured angrily to herself. "God damn you!"

Blaze grabbed one of her paintings and headed out to the balcony. Then, seconds later, Fiona tried to get out of her room desperately and screamed. Shadow laughed sinisterly and started clawing at her. Meanwhile, on the balcony, Blaze was adding some touches to her painting, crying as she did. With each stroke of her brush, Shadow struck Fiona. He finally started strangling Fiona. Each parallel action got more intense and more intense until finally, a dribble of blood flowed from the keyhole in Fiona's door. Shadow gave one last dark laugh before departing. Later, he began writing a letter in Fiona's handwriting.

-

-Shadow's POV-

This part of the seduction is quite simple really. Just take away everything that she has. Then give her everything that she needs.

-

-Normal POV-

That morning, Blaze dragged herself out of bed. When she went into the living room she noticed that Fiona's door was ajar, but it was quiet. Blaze went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Fiona?" she called out. "Fiona?"

There was no answer. Blaze entered Fiona's room and found that it was cleaned out. Even the sheets on the bed were missing. The only thing on the bed was a note. Blaze read it.

'Blaze,

Girl, I finally found a man who could make  
the room spin. Movin' out to find a place of  
my own cause we goin' to need the room  
roam.  
Ciao Baby,  
Fiona'

Infuriated, Blaze crumpled up the note with one hand and was about to storm out the door when she froze. Her painting was hanging in the room.

-

The next night, Blaze was off duty and headed off somewhere. Shadow and Scourge were watching her from the limo.

"Uh-huh. Oh yeah you like, figure out what she's into then flip it, and fuck her head up with it huh?" Scourge quirked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Shadow sighed.

Then, the pair saw where Blaze was headed to.

"A church!" Shadow growled. "She had to go to a church!"

"Hey man," Scourge suggested. "my pops always said, the quickest way to a woman's heart...is church!"

"It's actually through the rib cage but that's a bit messy." Shadow quipped.

Scourge slowly threw a look at him.

"No Scourge, there are much more interesting ways to her heart." Shadow continued. "Through her fear for instance, or through her faith."


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

Outside of a cathedral, was a well dressed crocodile, standing outside of his 'bandwagon' and drinking out of a flask. He was Preacher Vector. Out of nowhere, Shadow approached him.

"Excuse me." he said.

Preacher Vector flinched and quickly started screwing up his flask. Shadow continued walking towards him. The preacher muttered something as he put is flask into his coat.

"'Preacher...Vector'?" Shadow asked while reading the bandwagon.

"Yes, I'm Preacher Vector." the croc replied with pride. "And if you've been misbehavin', Preacher Vector's here for savin'!"

"Well," Shadow said while sort of, fixing up Vector's coat making him look down on it. When Vector looked back up, his eyes widened in shock.

"I think I'm beyond saving." Shadow concluded, with his eyes glowing and his fangs flared out.

Before Preacher Vector could react, Shadow lunged at him and slammed him into the bandwagon, making the door shut. The bandwagon shook back and forth as Shadow tore the poor preacher to pieces.

-

Meanwhile, Blaze was walking to the cathedral parking lot and passed by a neighbor.

"Comin' to the sermon Blaze?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Blaze replied. "I just wanna catch preacher before he goes in. Is he still in the parking lot?"

"I think so?"

-

Shadow quickly got out of the bandwagon and stood still. Then he took the form of Preacher Vector completely.

"Preacher...Vector, eh-heh..I'm Preacher Vector..eh-hem." Shadow coughed as he changed his voice to sound like Vector's.

Just then, Blaze approached him, unaware of who he really was.

"Preacher Vector." she greeted.

"Yes, how are you tonight?" Vector(Shadow) asked. "B-blaze..how are you?"

"Yes, I've been tossing about this case that I'm working on." Blaze told him.

"Oh your tossin, right..." Vector(Shadow) replied.

"I've been having these...really strange feelings." Blaze explained.

"Strange feelins' tossin'..." Vector(Shadow) continued.

"Yes, and I just felt that, I need to talk to someone that I can trust." Blaze concluded.

"Oh then, you've come to the right place." Vector(Shadow) said. "Come down the street with me."

He took her hand and walked up the sidewalk with Blaze, hearing everything she had to say.

"A-and then," Blaze stammered. "I heard the voices."

"Voices?" Vector(Shadow) said. "You hear voices?"

"Yes." Blaze sighed, a little jumpy. "Like they were inside my head."

"Voices inside your head you've been hearin'?" Vector(Shadow) asked her, sounding a little surprised.

"Really!" Blaze insisted. "I mean, does this all make sense? Is any of this possible?"

"Well sister," Vector(Shadow) said. "I think you'd be surprised if it were possible."

"Well, I guess I'm just afraid that I'll end up like my mother, you know?" Blaze said lowly. "I'm afraid that I might be losing my mind!"

"You're afraid of goin' crazy, that's good!" Vector(Shadow) remarked. Blaze gave him a look. "Well, I mean it's good to get that out. Can't keep that inside. What you need is an outlet."

"Well actually," Blaze started again. "I get it out in my paintings."

"Oh your paintins'!" Vector(Shadow) explained.

"Yes." Blaze replied.

"That's interesting." Vector(Shadow) mused. "Good paintings?"

"Yes." Blaze said.

"Well you know, when I was young, I used to paint." Vector(Shadow) explained. "All of the-"

They were interrupted by a voice.

"Preacher Vector! Preacher Vector!"

It was a man from the chorus, who came running up to the pair.

"C'mon now," he said. "everybody's waitin' for ya!"

"Well I don't know," Vector(Shadow) told him. "right now I'm-"

"Oh go ahead Preacher, go ahead." Blaze said backing off.

"But right now, I'm talkin' to this young lady." Vector(Shadow) argued with the chorus man, almost paying no attention to Blaze.

"The Lord waits for no one," the chorus man argued. "now c'mon get yer butt in there!"

They stepped inside the cathedral. The chorus man continued ahead but Vector(Shadow) stopped dead in his tracks, froze, and his eyes widened as he gasped. Every wall inside the cathedral had a form of crucifix hanging on them. A wooden one, a big one, and one that was made up of candles. Vector's(Shadow's) head began to emit smoke. Blaze gave a confused look as Vector(Shadow) started waving his hands about to disperse the smoke.

"GOD DAMN!" he cried.

This prompted everyone sitting in pews, to turn backward and stare at him with shock and confusion. Vector(Shadow) stared back.

"Uhhh..." he stammered.

"What did he say?" asked someone in a pew.

"Uh...god damn, anybody who doesn't blow off fire in his work?" Vector(Shadow) quipped.

Everyone looked at each other in even more confusion.

"It's a hell of a night outside!" Vector(Shadow) declared. "C'mon, lets do the sermon out on the lawn!" He turned to Blaze. "C'mon sister!" Then he promptly walked out of the cathedral with his head still smoking. "God damn!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay fo starters, I apologize if my grammer or my writing style sort of stinks right now, but thankfully, one of my DeviantART watchers, ~TheInsanePoet, is going to help me improve that(bless his heart :]). But still, I am going to post these for the readers from DeviantART. If anybody here doesn't like it THEN DON'T READ. Nobody is forcing you to read the story. I will welcome advise for improvement BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE CRITICISM. Thank you and Peace Out.**

* * *

-Chapter 13-

All the parishioners piled out onto the lawn outside the cathedral. Within minutes, the chourus, and the parishioners, were clapping and singing 'When the Saints Come Marching In'. Blaze just stood there in silence and thoughtful again. Thinking that maybe something was out of place.

"Can we bring it down just a little bit please?" Vector(Shadow) said. "Brothers and sisters, please quiet down."

Slowly, the singing and clapping stopped.

"Thank you." Vector(Shadow) said. "Brothers and sisters, we come here, time after time, and we talk about the same old same old."

A chorus man bent over to say something but Vector(Shadow) stopped him.

"Hey, quiet down."

The chorus man backed off.

"We talk about Jesus." Vector(Shadow) said.

"That's right." the chorus agreed.

"Jesus said, and Jesus wept."

The crowd nodded in approval.

"Jesus heard and Jesus walked over."

Everyone chattered in agreement.

"Jesus, Jesus, Jesus." Vector(Shadow) continued. "I don't wanna talk about Jesus! Cause, as the big man teaches us, there's two sides to every story."

Everyone looked at each other in slight confusion.

"Not one. But two. A story is not one-sided. A story has duality. There's two sides to every story. Which brings to mind the phrase: 'Necessary evil."

The chorus behind him were making interested nods as Vector(Shadow) spoke.

"I know many of you hear that phrase and say to yourself, 'That don't even make sense to me'. Can't be no such thing as necessary. How's evil necessary? That don't match. That's like plaids and stripes, evil and necessary. You see because without bad, there is no good. Without light, there is no dark. You need both these things. You hear what I'm sayin'?"

Everyone began to murmur in agreement. Blaze looked at him with total confusion.

"If every day is a sunny day, well then, what's a sunny day?"

Everyone nodded. Blaze sort of joined in but not really sure if she got the picture.

"Well the bottom line brothers and sisters, what I'm trying to tell you tonight, is that evil...eeevil is necessary. Evil is necessary, thereby, if it's necessary, evil..."

"Evil," the crowd repeated.

"must be good."

Blaze looked at him as if she were saying, 'What?'.

"Evil is good. That's what I think. Evil must be good. Must be good. Let me hear y'all say it."

"Evil is good." they all said together.

Vector(Shadow) then pointed at a man in the crowd.

"Take Brother Brown, one of our strongest deacons..."

"That's right." Brother Brown replied with pride.

"Pillar of stability. Brother Brown was on Bushwick Avenue last night, with a two-dollar whore."

Everyone gasped. Brother Brown's wife glared at him.

"I didn't know she was a two-dollar whore!" he protested.

"You lyin' stinking dog!" his wife cried.

She then proceeded to hit him with her purse.

"Now that's evil. When you tell your wife, 'I'm going to see Mama', then you go down to Bushwick Avenue and get you a two-dollar hoe. That's evil. But Brother Brown had a good time with her. You can push a two-dollar hoe and she don't have no limits!"

Blaze shook her head. This was obviously not what she came here for.

"Evil and good walk hand in hand. Evil is as evil does."

Then, pushing his way through the crowd, Silver met up with Blaze.

"Blaze," he said, catching her attention. "hey, I thought I'd find you here."

Vector(Shadow) started glaring at Silver as if he were becoming a constant pest.

"What are you doing here?" Blaze asked smugly.

"The captain wants us to check something out." Silver explained. "We got some info on those stiffs in the dumpster."

Blaze clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Silver asked.

Vector(Shadow) eyed Blaze and managed to send a telepathic message to her.

'Remember Fiona?'

Blaze then glared at Silver.

"You fucked her didn't you?" she accused.

Silver's eyes widened in complete shock.

"We got us another one!" Vector(Shadow) quipped.

Then the thunder began to roll.

"Fucked who?" Silver asked sounding innocent.

"You damn well know who." Blaze snapped. "Fiona!"

Silver looked at Blaze with total disbelief.

"What?" he cried.

"Fiona! The Whore of Babylon! That's what she was!" Vector(Shadow) declared.

"The Whore of Babylon." the crowd repeated in agreement.

"Blaze, I never even touched that girl!" Silver protested, annoyed.

"Oh yeah? Then maybe you should change your shirts more often." Blaze snapped again, looking at Silver's shirt. "That's her lipstick on your collar!"

Silver looked down to see a violet-red smudge on his collar.

"Lipstick on his collar!" Vector(Shadow) boomed. "What kind of a man are you? It's a shame and a shock!"

Blaze turned to leave. The crowd parted to let her out.

"Blaze, it didn't happen like that!" Silver called out.

"That's right, tell her it didn't happen that way!" Vector(Shadow) boomed again as Silver ran after her. "Don't be ashamed of yourself boy! Don't be ashamed cause you went out and got yourself a little ass! Ass is good!"

"That's right!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"I know many of y'all may be sayin', 'How can Preacher say ass is good?'. How y'all think you got here? If it wasn't for ass, y'all wouldn't be here. Ass is good! Evil is good, and ass is good. And if you get you a piece of ass,...whoo!"


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

Blaze was stomping down the street as Silver darted after her.

"Blaze! Where are you going?" Silver cried. "This is ridiculous!"

"Well then, if it's so damn ridiculous, then forget about it okay?" Blaze barked.

"No, lets not forget about it!" Silver barked back. "I left right after you went to bed."

"You ain't got to explain nothing to me!" Blaze exclaimed, facing Silver.

"No, I'm explainin' it, because SHE bumped into me!" Silver said. Blaze rolled her eyes. "I spent the whole night at the station. There's 5 guys that'll swear to it!"

"Hey, what do I know huh?" She borrows everything else of mine!" Blaze blurted out.

Silver looked at her with shock.

"Of yours?" He stammered. "Did you say..'yours'?"

Blaze mentally slapped herself.

"That came out wrong." she said lowly, pointing.

"No, you said 'yours'." Silver insisted, still sounding shocked.

"No, no forget it alright?" Blaze rasped. "It doesn't matter, you got your own rules. You play by own game."

Silver looked at her and let out a sigh.

"Blaze," he said. "you and I see things different, we know that. But that don't have to be a bad thing, it just means we have a lot to learn from each other."

Both exchanged meaningful glances.

"Now look," Silver continued. "the reason I came here, is because I got a line on those 2 John Does, and guess what?"

"What?" Blaze asked.

"They work for Kitty Caprisi." Silver replied.

The thunder cracked again. Blaze looked at him.

"The mob boss?" she asked.

"Bingo." Silver quirked. "Now, it's getting ready to rain. Wanna get in the car?"

Blaze heaved a big sigh and glared at him slightly as she headed for the passenger side of the cruiser. Silver smiled mischievously.

-

Meanwhile, back at the cathedral, the crowd was singing and clapping; Evil is Good, as Vector(Shadow) climbed up on the church's huge electrical sign.

"Heads up y'all!" he shouted as he jumped down from the sign and disappeared.

The thunder cracked again harshly, and the rain began to fall, making the crowd disperse.

-

Somewhere downtown, a kitsune fox with a locke of grey hair, pale orange fur, and twin tails, was being thrown out of a building.

"Get out of here you piece of shit!" cried the man who threw him out. "You ain't got the balls for this kind of work Miles!"

Miles stood up and raised both his hands.

"You made your point Bear, alright?" he said gruffly. "Let me tell you something, I could be a good stick-up man, Bear. I'm the fuckin' best alright?"

Just then, Blaze and Silver walked past him and headed towards the building he was just thrown out of. Miles particularly noticed Blaze.

"Hey, there's a piece of hot ass!" Miles quipped.

Blaze halted and shot him a glare.

"Hey!" she snapped. "You kiss your mama with that mouth?"

Silver also glared at Miles.

"I didn't know she was with somebody." Miles said nervously. "I'm sorry. Excuse me, sorry. Sorry for all the trouble!"

"Get out of here man." Silver retorted as he and Blaze returned to their errand and Miles slowly backed away.

The kitsune then noticed two guys sitting at a table.

"Hey Andrew, could you do a favor?" Miles asked.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Andrew snapped.

"Alright, I'm outta here!" Miles rasped. "I'm goin!"

-

Meanwhile, Shadow was back in his true, vampire hedgehog form, and was being chauffeured by Scourge.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Scourge cheered. "Shit, you should get an Oscar for that shit. You the man boy! Huh! One minute, you's you, then next the minute, bam! You change yourself into Al Sharpton!"

Shadow quietly sneered as Scourge complimented him.

"Like taking candy from a child." Shadow quipped.

"Can you teach me to do that shit?" Scourge eagerly asked.

"It takes a master vampire to transform oneself into a human or mobian." Shadow explained. "Especially to absorb their thoughts. You have such messy minds."

The limo pulled into the building that Blaze and Silver went into, which turned out to be an Italian restaurant. Scourge got out of the limo to open the door for Shadow.

"Boss?" Scourge said as Shadow ascended from the limo. "I got an idea! Go in, change yourself into her partner. That'll fuck her head up!"

Shadow shook his head.

"The ones I go into, there first must be a doorway of evil." he explained. "I have yet to discover such a thing with this man, Silver. And frankly, it's beginning to annoy me."

Scourge sniffed and looked at the sky.

"Yeah me too." he growled.

"'Ristorante Italiano'." Shadow said, looking at the building. "Perfetto. If one is going to wine and dine a woman, he must first know what to wine and dine her with."

"But she in there with that toy cop!" Scourge protested.

"Yes." Shadow replied, straightening his coat. "and after I take her order, we're all going for a ride together."

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Scourge exclaimed. "It's about time! Lets heat it up with these mother-fuckers! Go in there, rip off his head, and shit down his neck boss. Act like a vampire!"

As Scourge was ranting and making motions with his arms, Shadow noticed he had a false hand.

"Where did you get that?" Shadow asked, pointing to the hand with interest in his voice.

"This?" Scourge replied. It's from Bloomingdales. I kicked in the window and took it off on one of the little white mannequin. See?" Scourge made a pose with the hand. "I figure I can use it more than he can."

Scourge took off the hand and banged it a little on the roof of the limo as Shadow watched. Then he put it back on.

"Hm, your improvising." Shadow quirked. "That's very good. You're turning out to be my best ghoul ever."

Scourge chuckled and made a 'scary' pose, until somebody crept up behind him and shoved a pistol in his face. It was Miles.

"Get your fuckin' hands up Green Bean!" he ordered. "Move it! Move your ass alright?"

Scourge, startled, quickly took shelter behind Shadow.

"Take my hand! It's all I got!" Scourge stammered, taking off his false hand.

"You take that fuckin' hand and shove it up your ass Meadowlark!" Miles snapped.

Then he shoved his pistol into Shadow's chest.

"What are you some fuckin' magician?" Miles yammered. "You give me your wallet. All your money, come on!"

As he ranted, Shadow looked at Miles impressed and amused.

"Soleanna," Shadow sneered.

"Come on!" Miles shouted.

"I love this place." Shadow hissed as his eyes began to glow and his fangs flaring out.

Miles' eyes widened with shock.

"Oh Jesus..." he whimpered.

Shadow hissed and lunged at Miles.

"OH JESUS! AH YOU FUCKIN'-HOLY SHIT!" Miles screamed as Shadow attacked him.

"Dumbass." Scourge muttered, cringing as Shadow tore Miles apart.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

Silver and Blaze were in the Italian restaurant and questioning Kitty Caprisi, who was sitting in his private booth with three of his goons. Caprisi also had a white fluffy house cat, which lying on the table and wagging its tail around.

"They was makin' a pick-up." explained one goon. "On, lets just say, some business proceeds."

"Oh yeah?" Blaze quipped. "A pick-up from who?"

"Just a punk numbers runner." Caprisi said as one of his goons reached out to pet the cat. "Goin' by the name of Scourge, somethin'...or other. I've seen his girlfriend kick the snot out of him once."

He and his goon shared a chuckle.

"It's some fluffy broad named Buns Rabbot." Caprisi continued. "Lives on Court I think."

"So you think this Scourge, could've iced your boys?" Silver asked.

Caprisi and his gang burst into laughter.

"That putz couldn't ice tea!" Caprisi cackled. "He's almost as big a chicken shit as Miles!"

Then suddenly, Miles(Shadow) walked into the restaurant.

"Hey there." he said lowly.

Miles(Shadow) promptly punched the doorman and knocking him down. This caught the attention of Caprisi, his gang, Blaze and Silver. The group quickly reached for their weapons, as Miles(Shadow) came in waving his pistol around.

"PUT YOUR FUCKIN' GUNS ON THE FLOOR!" he shouted. "NOBODY GET SMART! PUT YOUR FUCKIN' GUNS ON THE FLOOR! COME ON, LETS GO! EVERYBODY!"

The group started to slowly place their weapons on the ground.

"And you!" Miles(Shadow) shouted, pointing at a waiter. "Empty the cash register right now! Hurry up and empty it! Okay here we go!"

Then Miles(Shadow) saw all the weapons that was dropped onto the floor.

"Hey there's a lot of fuckin' love in this room, look at this!" he quirked. Then, he noticed Blaze and started to approach her. "Speaking of which, do you believe in love at first sight baby doll?"

"Get the hell away from me!" Blaze cringed.

"Ah, trying to play hard to get?" Miles(Shadow)swooned. "Lemme work on ya baby!"

He made a grab for Blaze. Silver tried to defend to her, but Miles(Shadow) pointed his pistol at him.

"Hey hey!" Watch it whitey!" Miles(Shadow) threatened. "I'll put a hole in that jacked up hairdo of yours."

Then he started to drag Blaze away.

"You're gonna be my new girlfriend okay?" Miles(Shadow) quipped. "Come on, here we go, lets keep this movin'! IS THAT REGISTER EMPTY?"

Silver kept a concerned eye on Blaze as she was dragged over to the stand with the cash register. Miles(Shadow) quickly noticed all the garlic cloves hanging around the stand.

"What's with this shit?" he barked, tearing the garlic off the stand. "Get rid of this fuckin' garlic! It's all over the fuckin' place!"

Then another waiter came in with a tray of garlic bread.

"Garlic bread signore?" he asked.

Miles(Shadow) angrily threw the tray out of the poor waiter's hand and punched him down the stairs towards the kitchen. Caprisi and his mob started to get angry.

"Next person to offer a garlic product," Miles(Shadow) swore. "is gonna get one in the ass alright?"

Caprisi's cat started to hiss madly at him. Miles(Shadow) glared at it.

"Hey, you tell that fuckin' cat to shut the fuck up, or I'm gonna wack him!" he roared.

"Easy Sugar." one of Caprisi's goons whispered nervously.

Miles(Shadow) continued to drag Blaze around.

"Hey guys," he said. "I'm fuckin starvin'!" Then he turned to Blaze. "You in for some take-out? Lets get some take-out huh? What's your favorite kind of pasta?"

"Fusilli." Blaze droned.

"Mines too huh?" Miles(Shadow) replied. "Hey! We need some pasta here! Hey you, garlic boy, get us some fusilli, two to go! Move your ass!"

The waiter whom Miles(Shadow) had knocked down earlier, shakily nodded his head and ran out to get take-out boxes. Then Miles(Shadow) turned his attention to a juke box, and started bashing it with his pistol. Caprisi's eyes widened as he gasped and put a hand over his mouth.

"Fuckin' music is makin' my ears bleed here!" Miles(Shadow) whined. Then he turned back to Blaze. "We need some wine honey. What kind?"

"Red." Blaze droned sarcastically.

"Joey! Red wine!" Miles(Shadow) called out. "Come on, move your ass! This place is makin' me itch here alright?"

The waiter quickly grabbed for a bottle of wine. As he did, Caprisi's cat lunged at Miles(Shadow) who promptly blew it away. The cat screeched and Blaze whimpered at the sight.

"SUGAR!" one goon cried. Another crossed himself.

"Hey! That fuckin' cat has it coming to him!" Miles(Shadow) said gruffly. "Kitty's been fuckin' hissin' and making claws since I came in!"

Blaze finally had enough. She grabbed the wine bottle and smashed it on Miles'(Shadow's) hand that was holding the pistol. The she flipped him over on a table, making it fall apart. Caprisi started to get at Miles(Shadow), but one his goons held him back.

"That son of a bitch!" Caprisi growled. "I'll kill him!"

Silver quickly ran to Blaze's side as she put a foot on Miles'(Shadow's) chest.

"I like cats!" Blaze snapped angrily.

"Well that's all you had to say doll face!" Miles(Shadow) whined.

Blaze rolled her eyes. Minutes later, Silver was handcuffing Miles(Shadow).

"Ow Ow! Alright!" Miles(Shadow) complained. "Not so tight Mr. Tibbs!"

"Hey lover," Blaze growled. "you're comin' with me alright?"

"I'm goin' with her!" Miles(Shadow) quirked. "Okay lets go!"

Silver and Blaze started to drag Miles(Shadow) out of the restaurant. As they did, Miles(Shadow) began throwing insults and arguments at the mob who threw them back at him. Especially Caprisi, who carried the body of his dead cat.


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16-

"YOU ALWAYS GOTTA BE THE HERO!" Silver shouted as he and Blaze dragged Miles(Shadow) into the precinct.

"IT WAS JUST AN IMPULSE OKAY?" Blaze shouted back.

"This guy had a fuckin' .38 to your head and could've killed ya!" Silver retorted, slamming Miles(Shadow) into a chair.

"Hey not a .38, it was a .45 I resent that alright?" Miles(Shadow) quipped smugly.

"Shut up." Silver barked.

"I know you anyway," Miles(Shadow) remarked. "didn't I see you at 'Jobs' on 5th street, that titty bar the other night?"

"Shut up!" Silver barked again.

"Look, I brought him down alright?" Blaze continued. "Why can't you just give me that?"

"Cause he's an asshole that's why!" Miles(Shadow) quirked.

"SHUT UP!" Blaze and Silver shouted.

"You went outta line!" Silver said, pointing at Blaze.

Blaze gave him a look of disbelief.

"And you know damn well you should've waited for me." Silver continued.

"Hey she don't need you, soul train!" Miles(Shadow) said.

"SHUT UP!" Blaze shouted. Then she turned sharply at Silver. "Look, I just happened to the right person at the right time no big deal!"

Suddenly, the police dragged in a woman ranting about Judgment Day. Blaze shook her head in annoyance. Miles(Shadow) began to stare conspicuously at a painting which Blaze had made and had hung on her desk.

"Look, we are supposed to be partners." Silver scolded. "We're supposed to look out for one another but you just don't get it!"

"GET WHAT?" Blaze cried. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Silver got up out of his desk and stood over Blaze's with fists against the wood.

"I care about you." Silver said in a softer tone. "A little more than I'm supposed to."

Blaze's hardened expression then softened while Miles(Shadow) started shifting his eyes back and forth, quickly thinking of something to do.

"But I can't help that." Silver continued.

Blaze's gaze became even softer as she got closer to Silver. Miles'(Shadow's) eyes shifted again. It was now or never.

"FIONA!" Miles(Shadow) shouted catching the pair's attention. "THATS WHERE I KNOW YOU FROM! Fiona the girl from BedStar. She told me some cop named Silver came by the other night and they fucked."

The other staff in the precinct started staring at them while Blaze started to look at Silver with anger.

"SHUT UP!" Silver shouted.

"It was you, ya beast fucker." Miles(Shadow) taunted. "You know it. You know you did it."

Silver shook his head.

"Blaze, i don't know what he's talkin' abou-"

He was cut off by a slap from the lilac cat. Everyone groaned at the sight. Captain Sally promptly came out of her office.

"Detective Blaze, I want you in my office right now." she ordered.

Blaze scowled as she rose from her desk and followed Captain Sally to her office. Miles(Shadow) continued ranting, prompting Silver to nearly punch him.

"Hey hey! Take it easy!" Miles(Shadow) cried. "What's the matter with you?"

Other police men gathered around as Silver grabbed the 'kitsune' up. One cop took charge of him, leaving Silver to let out some steam elsewhere. Miles(Shadow) meanwhile, continued his rant.

"You aware of your rights asshole?" the cop questioned.

Miles(Shadow) observed through the windows of the office and saw Blaze and Captain Sally argue.

"I'm givin' you two days suspension!" Sally said.

"What? Two days?" Blaze cried.

Shadow returned to his original personality.

"Yes, I've been informed of everything I need to know." he said lowly as his voice changed.

The cop stared at him, then proceeded to lead him away.

'Hey.' Shadow called out telepathically.

The woman who was ranting about Judgment Day earlier, suddenly shot up and faced Shadow.

'Try and kill the cop.' Shadow commanded.

The woman nodded and grabbed a letter opener and dodged toward the cop who was holding Shadow.

"Sinner! Sinner!" she cried.

The other staff members tackled her as she tried to stab the cop, who fell to the floor. The cop managed to evade her and get up. When he did, he was surprised to see Shadow back in his hedgehog form.

"He went that way." he said pointing to his right.

The cop nodded and ran in that direction as Shadow used his talons to unlock the handcuffs.


	17. Chapter 17

-Chapter 17-

As night fell, Blaze slowly walked home depressed, and down about getting suspended for two days. While walking towards her now-empty apartment, Blaze got that strange feeling again. She heard the voices, and felt someone was stalking her. Blaze tried to ignore it and resisted the urge to look behind her as she made pauses in her steps. Finally, she stopped and looked back and as always, there was nothing. Nothing but silence. Preparing to continue her journey home, she suddenly found herself in front of an oncoming vehicle at full speed and honking at her to get out of the way. Blaze gave out a cry and braced herself to get hit by two tons of metal, when a shadowy figure suddenly flew in, and pushed her out of the way.

"Watch out!" he cried.

They landed on the other side of the street with Blaze gasping. The figure held the lavender cat protectively as the vehicle drove off.

"Hey, watch where yer goin man!" the driver cried.

Blaze, still gasping, was gently pulled to her feet by her savior.

"Aw thanks." she rasped. "Jeez! Sunday drivers!"

Giving out a sigh, she turned to her savior, who was the ebony and crimson striped vampire hedgehog whom she had seen before.

"Hey...you're..."

"Mr. Popular. But my friends call me Shadow."

Blaze gave him a head nod.

"Well, I'm..."

"Blaze. I remember."

The two exchanged looks. Blaze felt a sense of déjà-vu, while Shadow appeared amused.

"I was just going by and you looked like you could use a hand." Shadow explained.

Blaze bent over to pick up her bag.

"You're bleeding." Shadow said after observing her hand.

"Oh."

Blaze saw that her middle finger was cut, and quickly brought it to her mouth to suck away the blood. Then the pair exchanged looks again which ended with Blazed quietly chuckling.

"You know that's twice I owe you." she said. "Do you always gotta be the hero?"

"Well, I just happen to be at the place, at the right time. It's really no big deal." Shadow replied.

Blaze gave another head nod.

"Look, the bar thing..."

"Oh no, that was my fault."

"No, it was..."

"That was my fault. I apologize. My friend was drunk that night."

"No really, it was just one of those days you know? Kinda like today."

Blaze gave a depressed sigh.

"I understand." Shadow replied. "I'm more of a night person myself."

"Really?" Blaze said. "So am I."

The pair exchanged another heartfelt gaze.

"Well, uh,...I..I better get going." Blaze finally said. "Thanks. Goodnight."

She turned to leave and walked towards her apartment.

"Do you like Italian?" Shadow spoke up.

Blaze turned to his face.

"I make and excellent Fuscilli." Shadow continued.

Blaze smiled and chuckled softly.

"Actually, that's my favorite." she replied. "But..um..I really think I ought to take a rein check."

"There's someone else." Shadow deduced.

Blaze paused in thought.

"No." she replied. "Not anymore."

"Well then, if there's no one else, I would love to have you for dinner." Shadow offered.

Blaze gave a quick thought and approached the vampire hedgehog.

"Well now look here," she said quietly. "I'm a cop."

"Oh police?" Shadow replied sounding surprised.

"The law. Which means if uh...you try anything, then I'll shoot you."

Shadow looked amused.

"Do I look like I would bite you?" he teased.

"You better not." Blaze replied with a laugh. "Not after the day I've had."

Shadow grinned.

"Okay, I'll send my car to pick you up in a half an hour."

"Oh, a car." Blaze said seductively. "Well then, lets make it an hour."

"I'll see you then." Shadow replied with a wider grin.

Then he departed, leaving Blaze to go into her apartment and get ready.


	18. Chapter 18

-Chapter 18-

A little later that night, Silver drove up in front of Blaze's apartment in his cruiser. He rubbed his hands in thought.

"Okay, I just have a few things to say and this is real hard for me," Silver muttered to himself. "and uh...shit. I've never said something like this before...damn."

As he tried to come up with something to say to Blaze, the lilac cat came out of her apartment in a red coat, a red and black dress, and with her hair all nicely put up.

"Look," Silver continued to say to himself, "I'm the man, and there's a few things I gotta set your ass straight on right. You're gonna do what I say, now do it!"

Silver let out a pitiful laugh.

"Shoot, I must be crazy."

Unbeknownst to the albino hedgehog, Blaze had noticed him during his rant.

"Silver?" she called out.

Silver saw her, and immediately came out of his cruiser.

"Blaze," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Blaze asked with no emotion.

"I um, was just..."

Silver noticed how she was dressed up.

"Where you going?"

"Uhh Dinner." Blaze replied simply.

Silver stared at her.

"Dinner? Dressed like that?"

"Yeah." Blaze said lowly.

Silver continued to stare at Blaze with disbelief.

"Who you goin' with?"

"A friend."

"A girlfriend." Silver deduced.

Blaze gave him a look.

"I'm just sayin' 'cause,...damn you look good." Silver continued. "Can I give you a ride or something?"

At that moment, Shadow's limo pulled up.

"I've got one thanks." Blaze said.

"Damn," Silver said in awe. "that's your ride?"

Blaze smiled and nodded. Then Scourge, dressed as a hotel doorman and wearing completely rounded-lenses shades, came out of the limo.

"Hey Blaze," Scourge greeted. "Good evenin'."

He went over to her and opened the car door. Then Blaze turned to Silver, who had a look of complete shock and disbelief.

"I gotta go." Blaze said.

Before getting into the limo, she turned back to Silver.

"Oh, did you want something?"

"I uh,..I'll just get a uh..pizza." Silver stammered. "And uh...h-have a good time."

"Thanks." Blaze replied. "Enjoy your dinner."

"Yeah, you too."

Blaze got into the limo and Scourge closed the door behind her. Scourge then turned to Silver while walking back to the driver's seat.

"You thought you were gonna get some ass tonight." Scourge sneered. "Take your ass to the Block Buster. Get a video."

Scourge started laughing while Silver narrowed his eyes at him.

"Pizza place," Scourge chuckled to himself. "There ain't no pizza place around here you lyin' mother fucker."

And with another laugh, Scourge got into the limo and drove off.

-

They arrived at Scourge's apartment minutes later. Eggman was back on the front steps of the porch and playing cards on a cardboard box. Blaze followed Scourge through his pad.

"Are you sure this is it?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"Yeah that's it." Scourge replied. "Right down that hall to your right."

With that he disappeared.

-

-Shadow's POV-

A minute earlier and she would have caught me casting every spell I knew on Scourge's pigsty of an apartment. But by the time she arrived, I had the place in reasonable shape, if I do say so myself.

-

-Normal POV-

Blaze walked into the pad bedazzled by her surroundings. Everything was neatly furnished with first class material. It was almost as if she were walking into a mansion. As Blaze ventured further in, she saw Shadow playing a tune on a black baby grand piano. When Shadow saw Blaze, he pounded on the keys, and then got up to greet her.

"Please excuse the rest of my building," he said with a chuckle. "I only recently acquired it."

Blaze shook her head.

"This is incredible!" she marveled.

"You're the one that's incredible." Shadow purred taking Blaze's hand. "You look fabulous tonight!"

"Thank you. I don't get to dress up too often."

"Well that needs to change. Do you like red wine?"

"Oh of course. It's the only one I drink."

"Really? We share similar taste."

Shadow went over to a table to pour Blaze a glass. Blaze saw a painting on the wall.

"Van Gogh." she said. "He's my favorite painter."

Shadow used his talon to pull out the cork in the wine bottle. Then he went over to Blaze and gave her the glass.

"Is that the original?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes." Shadow replied. "He's my favorite as well. So torn by visions that no one else around him could appreciate. You know I find myself strangely drawn to his art."

"I know what you mean." Blaze sighed. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is. To the beauty of the night."

They both toasted and Blaze drank.


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter 19-

Meanwhile, Silver thought he should do a little bit of investigating. He went down to the neighborhood where Scourge's girlfriend lived. Silver went inside the apartment and started knocking on the door.

"Go away!" shrieked a woman's voice.

"Police officer," Silver called out. "just wanna ask you a few questions maam."

He continued knocking on the door, until it suddenly flew open. Silver was faced with Buns Rabbot and a shotgun.

"What the hell are ya tryin' to do? Break my damn door down?" Buns snapped. "Lemme see your shield! Not like it's gonna mean SHIT!"

Silver had both hands up and tried relaxing the situation.

"I just wanna ask you about a friend of yours." he said smoothly while holding up his badge. "Goofy lookin' guy, used to be a numbers runner for Kitti Caprisi?"

Buns suddenly perked up and smiled.

"Scourge?" she cried with delight. "He in trouble? Come on in!"

She withdrew her shotgun and walked back into her penthouse, followed by a reluctant Silver.

-

Back at Scourge's apartment, Shadow and Blaze were engaged in another conversation.

"I feel as if you know me." Blaze pondered.

"Yes, we do have a great deal in common don't we?" Shadow quipped.

"Well in some things yes, but I mean, you've been to so many places, you've seen so much. You've must have had such an exciting life!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You might say I've had several."

Blaze giggled and sighed as she looked out at the moonlight.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what's out there, beyond the skyline, beyond Soleanna, past everything I've ever known."

"There's no place you can't go." Shadow said softly.

"No place the buses don't run." Blaze scoffed.

"Well what about your dreams Blaze? Your dreams of another life? Another world, another you?"

Blaze shook her head.

"Everyone has those sort of dreams." she lamented.

Shadow gave a sly look.

"Your hunger, never satisfied. A need never fulfilled."

Blaze shook her head again.

"God only knows what I need."

"And I know."

Blaze shot Shadow a look.

"You need to give me this drink," he continued taking away her glass. "and give me your hand, and dance with me."

Blaze's face turned red.

"Oh no..." she said in embarrassment. "I'm not a good dancer."

"Oh come now," Shadow insisted. "its just one dance. Come come."

Blaze giggled as he led her to the living room.

"Oh Shadow, this is crazy!" she protested.

"There's nothing wrong with being just a little crazy." Shadow purred as they began to waltze.

They waltzed around the room in silence. Shadow twirled Blaze around a number of times.

"I never danced like this before." Blaze sighed.

"And now, you'll never stop." Shadow whispered devilishly.

He twirled the lilac cat around again and got behind her as they danced. Shadow Blaze close to him.

"I've never felt like this since...I've never felt like this.." Blaze rasped.

"How would you like to feel like this EVERY night?" Shadow cooed as he fingered the crucifix pendant around Blaze and tore it off without her noticing.

"Is that a trick question?" Blaze quipped.

Shadow smiled as they went around in circles.

"To go to places you've never been..."

"Yes..."

"To drink the wine you've never tasted..."

"..Yes.."

Blaze was being sent off into a reverie while Shadow continued to smile. This time, she was his.

"I can give it to you Blaze," he whispered lustily and with passion. "A world where no one laughs at what you feel, what you see, or what you are."

He got behind her again and started nuzzling against her neck.

"All you have to do, is say the word. SAY IT!"

"...Yess!"

Shadow, without hesitation, showed his fangs and bit right into her. The room seemed to spin around Blaze as she gasped. She screamed as the venom penetrated through her system.


	20. Chapter 20

-Chapter 20-

That morning, Silver was driving his cruiser to Scourge's apartment after interviewing his ex-girlfriend. When he arrived, he walked up to the front steps to open the front door. But it was locked to Silver's irritation and frustration.

"Shit." he muttered.

"You're lookin' for the girl." said a voice.

Silver turned around and saw Eggman sitting on the steps, next to his usual box, and playing cards. Silver gave him a look.

"Girl?" he asked, approaching Eggman. "What girl?"

"You're a cop, you're supposed to remember faces." Eggman remarked.

Then Silver remembered him.

"Oh yeah," he scoffed. "the night watchman down at the docks right?"

"That's right." Eggman replied. "I'm also the proud land lord of this residential-type place, so I know who comes, and I know who goes."

Silver looked around as Eggman resumed to his cards.

"I'm looking for someone named Scourge." Silver said. "Scourge the Hedgehog?"

"The Hedgehog..." Eggman mused. "I knew a Sonia the Hedgehog once. I used to call her Mrs. Butterworths because she had an ass flat like a pancake. I haven't seen her around lately...but I have seen your partner. Yes I have."

"You've seen my partner?" Silver asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Hmm Mmmm." Eggman replied. "Must have done some serious bumpin' last night with that other hedgehog."

"What other hedgehog?"

"Some suave mother fucker. New tenant. He's been tapping that top-shelf booty! I'm telling, BANG, BANG, BANG! When she walked out of here this morning, she was bow-leggin'."

"So...do you know where she went?"

"I'd say she's gone home to get some sleep. 'Course she didn't get none last night. BANG BANG BANG!"

Eggman made some suggestive gestures as Silver gave an uncomfortable look. Then suddenly, his radio rang out.

"13 Fox come in, over."

"Shit." Silver muttered.

He walked over to his cruiser as his radio rang out again.

"Silver where are you?"

"13 Fox what's up?" the albino hedgehog replied after picking up his walkie-talkie.

"We've got a DOA at Soleanna City Hall, female late 20s. Captain requests you on site."

10 minutes later, Silver was at the crime scene, climbing up a ladder to a rooftop of a building. When he got at the top, he met with a fellow officer taking pictures.

"Hey, Connie." Silver greeted.

"Hey." she replied holding up the camera. "God knows who or what got her up there."

On the very top of the city hall, was a mobian fox hanging in the pose of a crucifix.

"Here let me see that thing." Silver said.

Connie handed him the camera and he looked through the lens.

"Looks like a bed sheet or something she's wrapped up in." Connie deduced.

"Shit!" Silver cried when he got a close up view of the fox.

He suddenly remembered where he had seen that pose and recognized who the fox was.

"Damn...Fiona."

-

-Shadow's POV-

If there's one thing a vampire has, it is patience, especially with those of his own kind. But even that, in time, runs out, and then in the family of darkness, blood will prove thicker than water can ever be!


	21. Chapter 21

-Chapter 21-

Silver rushed to Blaze's apartment in search of her.

"Blaze?" he called out. "Blaze!"

The albino hedgehog found her konked out on her bed, in her room. He noticed that she was very stiff, so he checked her pulse. When Silver could not feel it, he went into a panic.

"Blaze, Blaze! Wake up." Silver cried shaking the lilac cat. "Wake up!"

Finally, Blaze started to stir. Groaning, she cracked her eyes open and shielded them from the brightness of her bedside lamp.

"S-silver?" Blaze croaked.

"Damn girl." Silver exclaimed in relief, while pulling off a jacket. "I must have called 50 times. Did you sleep all day?"

He pulled apart the curtains from her window and revealed that it was night.

"I'm..thirsty..." Blaze moaned in a raspy voice. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Silver sat on the edge of her bed, while she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. Her fur was a mess, and she was now wearing her normal day clothes.

"It's about Fiona." Silver said solemnly.

Blaze heaved a heavy sigh and fell back onto the bed.

"Look Silver," she said. "whatever happened between you and her-"

Silver cut her off.

"She's dead Blaze."

Blaze slowly rose up, her face a mask of disbelief.

"What?"

"But there's more than that." Silver continued. "The way she was hanging, was exactly the way you painted it."

Blaze's look of disbelief turned into one of shock and horror. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No...nooo." she rasped. "it's...it's just a dream."

Silver shook his head.

"It's real." he said gravely. "Everything that you believed in, and I didn't,...is real."

Blaze looked straight and deep into the alabaster male's golden eyes and saw that he wasn't lying or making it up.

"Silver, you saw her?" Blaze asked.

Silver nodded, giving the female cat a straight and serious look. Blaze then threw herself into his arms and started to cry.

"Then...somehow..I'm not crazy." she sniffled.

"No." Silver replied softly, holding her back. "Crazier than the rest of us."

"Why me?" Blaze cried. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know." Silver told her. "But we'll figure this out together."

He wiped away a tear that fell from her face.

"Now, we make mistakes, we have differences but, it's okay. We're only mobian right?"

Blaze gave a small nod and Silver gave her a comforting embrace. Suddenly, Blaze got a nice whiff of Silver's neck and started nuzzling and kissing it.

"Uh...Blaze?" Silver stammered. "You know what you're doing?"

She paused and looked at him, her face partly clouded with lust.

"No." Blaze rasped. "I make it up as I go."

They shared a kiss, and soon, Blaze started to get more intense. A little too intense for Silver.

"I-I want this," he stammered again. "but-"

Then Blaze started ripping open his shirt and throwing him on top of her.

"Damn!" Silver cried. "Oh damn!"

Blaze continued ripping his shirt off him. Then she started to claw him hardly, drawing out blood and causing the albino hedgehog to his in pain. The pair continued making out, their session becoming more and more intense. Blaze threw her head back and then suddenly showing her developing vampire fangs. She was embracing Silver's neck again, when she caught herself in the bedroom mirror. Blaze saw her reflection slowly start to vanish. Her face became a mask of fear once again, and she threw herself off of Silver and her bed.

"NOOOO!" she screamed.

With that, the lavender cat broke into a hysteric and crazed run, almost bumping into all of her furniture.

"Blaze!" Silver called out to her.

She ignored him and continued to rush out of her apartment in a desperate speed. Blaze ran out into the city and through traffic, nearly averting oncoming vehicles.

-

Meanwhile, in downtown Soleanna-and in Scourge's apartment-, Scourge was carefully dusting the furniture and knick-knacks that Shadow had previously created, with a feather duster while humming an up-beat and jolly tune. Suddenly, Blaze burst into the penthouse in a frenzy.

"SHAAAAAAADDOOOOOOWW!" she screeched.

"Easy!" Scourge said, approaching her. "Whoa honey lamb. Now ain't a good time to fuck with the man!"

Blaze growled fiercely, and slugged at the verde hedgehog, sending him across the room and crashing into a vase. Crawling backwards, Scourge shot a shocked look at Shadow and then back at Blaze.

"Whoa, shit!" he rasped. "He got you too?"

Blaze was staring at her hands with even greater shock. All the while, Shadow was sitting calmly in a chair.

"I'll handle this." he said smoothly

"Yeah yeah." Scourge shuddered. "You do your business, I'll be in the kitchen. Want a cappuccino?"

As soon as he was gone, Shadow rose from his chair.

"Welcome home Blaze." he greeted politely. "Do you still take Red? I think after last night, you'll want something with a little more bite."

He took a red colored wine glass and threw it towards the fireplace. It shattered upon impact.

"What have you done to me?" she demanded.

"Only what you asked." Shadow replied coolly.

"I didn't ask for this!" Blaze cried.

"No, but you wanted it."

He tried to reach out for her cheek, but Blaze backed away from him.

"You needed it." Shadow continued. "And now you can feel it. Look at you."

Blaze was gasping as her body writhed because was slowly turning vampire.

"You feel more alive then you've ever been Blaze." Shadow concluded. "Stop fighting it. Death becomes you."

Blaze glared at him.

"It was you wasn't it?" she accused. "All the murders, the alley, the boat. Fiona."

"It's a gift." Shadow said simply. "But you have the same thing too. I just unwrapped it for you."

He started to walk away from her, but Blaze grabbed his arm and stared at him exasperated.

"Gift?" she cried. "Of what? Death?"

"OF LIFE!" Shadow roared glaring at her. "I HAVE GIVEN YOU ETERNAL LIFE!"

Blaze continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"This isn't happening.." she whispered in fear.

"Oh, it's happening." Shadow harshly assured her. "It's happening as we speak. Can you feel it?"

Then, the ebony vampire grabbed the lilac cat. Blaze struggled as he dragged her to the window.

"Come here!" Shadow ordered the fidgeting Blaze. "Listen. LISTEN TO ME! DO YOU HEAR THAT? DO YOU HEAR IT?"

Blaze heard moaning and howling as she saw the almost full moon.

"That is the sound of the night." Shadow hissed. "And it's calling."

Blaze finally got out of Shadow's grasp and backed away from him.

"Not to me." she cried. "Not to me!"

She ran hysterically out of the penthouse with Shadow glaring after her with irritation and annoyance.

"Women..." he growled.


	22. Chapter 22

-Chapter 22-

Blaze burst onto the roof of the apartment building, gasping madly. Fog was continuously brewing beneath her feet. She slammed the door behind her to ensure that Shadow would not follow her. Blaze rushed forward toward the ledge, looking over it frantically. Then, Shadow suddenly appeared behind her.

"Frightening..." he said, making Blaze jump. "..isn't it?"

Blaze backed a few feet away from him and gave the vampire hedgehog a stare.

"You are." she rasped.

"I meant freedom." Shadow replied smoothly. "To do anything want. Anytime, anywhere. i know it's terrifying at first."

"I'm past terrified about...half an hour ago." Blaze said, still gasping.

"Blaze, all your life you wondered why you felt things that no one else felt. Why you never caught a cold, why you never broke a bone."

The lilac cat just stared at the midnight hedgehog with her face full of disbelief.

"This is just a dream right?" Blaze asked herself. "I just know that I'm gonna wake up and-"

"And I will be there." Shadow said, cutting her off.

Blaze gave Shadow another confused look.

"Blaze," the vampire hedgehog began. "I'm not going to be alone again. I'd perish without you."

"I'm gonna go back." Blaze said defiantly. "I'm gonna go back...to my old life. You can't stop me. You can't."

"Then go. Go back to your little shoebox apartment. Filled with empty dreams. Huh? And go back to your church and don't forget to fill the collection plate, the good preacher's whiskey supply is running low. And go back to your job, where they laugh at you behind your back and call you crazy. Or-"

As he spoke, Blaze had slowly made her way to the door and stopped after opening at hearing Shadow's final word.

"...you face the truth Blaze. That you have no place left to go but to me."

Blaze then gave him another defiant look.

"What do you know about truth?" she asked lowly. "Huh? You've lied to me from the beginning!"

Blaze was about to turn her back on him, when Shadow spoke up again.

"Your father sent me to you."

That caught Blaze's attention.

"What?" she cried.

"That's the truth." Shadow told her. "Your father. If I told you that when I first met you, when I come to you, if I told you what you were, would you believe me? That you were the daughter of a vampire?"

Blaze's eyes had widened at this revelation.

"No...YOU'RE LYING!" she screamed.

"You would've loved your father." Shadow continued. "Your mother did before they killed him."

He started to walk away when Blaze ran up to him.

"W-who?" she stammered. "Who killed him?"

"MOBIANS!" Shadow declared. "Mobians fear what they don't understand, and they hate what they fear. Your father sacrificed himself so your mother could survive. That's what drove your mother insane."

Blaze was silent for a minute or two.

"But if I don't...want this?" she asked softly.

Shadow smirked at her and then leapt onto the ledge, opening his arms.

"What if you do?"

Then, he mimicked a falling posture, causing Blaze to scream and reach out to him in some hope of catching him, when Shadow was really levitating in mid-air. He floated to the next building, flapping his coat around in a playful manner, and landed simply on the other roof. Blaze watched in shock and bewilderment.

"What if you do?" Shadow repeated.

-

Meanwhile downtown, Dr. Merlin was in his empty night club, chanting a prayer to keep demons and evil spirits away, when a shadowy figure suddenly caught his attention.

"Who's there?" he called out. "Step into the light."

The shadowy figure proceeded down the stairs and was revealed to be Silver, with a very serious look on his face. Dr. Merlin smiled at his appearance.

"Ahh, Detective Silver." he greeted as the albino hedgehog approached him.

"You were expecting me?" Silver asked in a flat voice.

"You or the dark one." Dr. Merlin replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Could have gone either way. Personally, I'm glad it's you."

"I need your help."

"Ohhh. Things have changed, come on sit down."

Silver took a seat across the elderly fox.

"Blaze has changed." the snowy male explained. "She's...she's seeing things. In her dreams. Now she's missing."

"What kind of dreams?" Dr. Merlin asked intently.

"Nightmares." Silver replied. "She paints them. A girl was murdered, and it was exactly the way Blaze had painted it. And then-"

He unrolled a portrait of Blaze and Shadow kissing that he had brought with him.

"..then I saw this." Silver continued. "It was the last one she did."

"Then it's true, there was a child." Dr. Merlin deduced. "I knew Blaze's mother Detective. I was in love with her years ago. She studied the vampires of my island, I was her guide. I saw her succumb to the powers of the dark one. Blaze, was a result."

Silver's face was a mask of disbelief and shock.

-

On a road in a park, a female mongoose and a male hedgehog were taking a nice walk and were ready to part. Unbeknownst to them, Blaze and Shadow were perched above in a tree. Shadow was ready to begin to hunt.

"Shadow...please don't." Blaze begged fearfully.

"We must." Shadow told her. "Besides she richly deserves it."

Blaze let out a tormented sigh.

"We must feed Blaze," Shadow continued. "or we die."

The mongoose then went off on her own, still unaware that Shadow was hungrily eyeing her.

-

Back at the night club, Dr. Merlin was in the midst of explaining his and Blaze's past.

"This one that has come, is the last." the elderly fox told Silver. "He needs her. He has to move very very quickly."

"I'll kill him if he hurts her." Silver vowed determinedly.

"You have to." Dr. Merlin said in a half agreeing and half directing tone. "If you want to save her, you must kill him before she abandons her mobianty and feeds. Much as she is mobian, she is now also a predator."

Dr. Merlin reached for a unique looking staff, which revealed to be a special stake-type spear.

-

At the park, the mongoose was still on her way home, when Shadow suddenly appeared before her, causing her to gasp in surprise and become startled.

"What's a nice looking girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked suavely.

He began to approach her, and she quickly took out a can of mace.

"I have pepper-spray, and I swear I'll use it!" the mongoose cried. "But I want you to know, that I understand Goth people. You've been misunderstood by society!"

Blaze was nervously watching from afar.

"Yes well..." Shadow said with his fangs showing and his blood-red eyes glowing. "Then you'll understand this."

The mongoose gasped in horror as Shadow lunged for her. Shadow then bit vigorously at her neck, causing Blaze to shrink back in terror.

"NOOOOO!" the female cat screamed.

She spun around and ran away as Shadow watched. He snarled and leapt up into the air. Blaze continued to run frantically through the park trees until Shadow suddenly appeared before her with the bleeding mongoose in his arms.

"YOUR TURN BLAZE!" Shadow roared.

Blaze groaned as the scent of fresh blood tickled invitingly at her nose, causing her fangs to show.

"Taste her," Shadow encouraged. "taste her, and quench the hunger!"

"NO!" Blaze cried. "I WON'T DO IT!"

"You don't have a choice! No deposit, no return, no going back!"

Blaze, desperately fighting the urge to start in on the poor mongoose, was about to give in when the bleeding girl began groaning.

"...help me..." she begged feebly.

This caused Blaze to repent her hunger at the last minute.

"Nooo..." she told Shadow. "I'M NOT MOVING FOWARD!"

With that, she made a mad dash away from the horrid scene.

"You can't run from your hunger Blaze," Shadow called after her. "THERE'S NO PLACE YOU CAN HIDE!"

-

A thunderstorm was brewing and engulfing Soleanna. As the lightning struck, Blaze ran into a churchyard, and into a cemetery. She tried going into the chapel but a light of purity repelled her away and she fell onto a grave stone. Blaze began muttering the Lord's Prayer as she looked desperately at the sky above.

"Help me!" Blaze cried to the disappearing stars. "Help meeeee!"

She fell weakly to the ground as Shadow suddenly appeared at her side in his normal personae. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her away.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked feebly.

"You need to rest." Shadow told her. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

As he exited the churchyard with a limp Blaze in his arms, Scourge was waiting for him with the limo.

"Where are we goin' boss?" Scourge asked the ebony hedgehog.

"We go home." Shadow replied as Scourge opened the car door for him. "And while she rests, you pack. We'll try to leave by dawn."

Scourge watched Shadow gently place Blaze inside the limo.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to you about my head?" he asked pointing to his rotting cranium.

"DRIVE!" Shadow roared.


	23. Chapter 23

-Chapter 23-

Scourge and Shadow raced back to the lime hedgehog's penthouse with Blaze in tow. In almost no time at all, they finally got there. The whole apartment now had lit candles in each way you turned. Scourge, whose flesh was now practically rotting away, opened the front door for his vampire boss. Shadow walked in, carefully holding Blaze in his charcoal arms. He carried her to a couch and laid her on it. Blaze was not looking well and was weak from not feeding, causing Shadow to be partly alarmed at her condition.

"Ready my coffin." Shadow told Scourge quickly. "We're leaving."

Scourge took one look at Blaze and made a wry face.

"Now? She don't look like she really for a roll." The green hedgehog ghoul protested. "Boy, she needs a nap!"

Shadow shot an intense glare at him, causing Scourge to reconsider.

"You know what?" Scourge continued. "I'm readyin' the coffin, cause we're leavin'. We gettin' the fuck outta here!"

He wandered off to make good on his words, leaving Shadow alone with Blaze. The lilac cat was moaning and partly writhing on the couch. Shadow looked down on her with concern and tenderness.

"Blaze, my sweet," he cooed. "you must feed or you'll die."

Blaze looked extremely exhausted as Shadow stroked her cheek.

"I want to die." Blaze replied defiantly.

Shadow made a face at her response but brushed it off.

"I won't let you." he said with determination. "I'll find someone for you."

He was interrupted by a voice from the background.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

It was Eggman who strutted into the penthouse with a big smile on his face.

"The Chaotix won!" he continued. "Scourge, god dammit, you owe me 50 mobiums!"

Eggman then stopped to look around at his surroundings.

"Good God, he's a bad mother fucker.." he muttered to himself. Then he resumed calling for his nephew. "Scourge! Where's my 50 mobiums?"

As he called out for the unseen verde hedgehog, Eggman walked further into the penthouse, until he came across Blaze on the couch. Shadow however, had suddenly disappeared and Blaze was by herself.

"You ain't Scourge," Eggman observed "you that cop's girl. What's wrong baby, you look sick. Had too much pork today huh? Bad pig 'from the bay' meat. Want some cod liver oil baby? Tell me what you need."

Suddenly, Shadow appeared right behind Eggman, causing him to jump.

"What she needs," Shadow hissed. "is some fresh blood."

"Blood?" Eggman sputtered. "Blood? I'll go to the Red Cross, get you all you need."

"Shut up!" Shadow snapped, grabbing Eggman's neck and partly slashing it with his talons.

Blaze, all the while, was still lying on the couch limply and watching them.

"Hey! What's the idea?" Eggman cried as he felt Shadow's talons make small rips in his flesh.

"The idea is dinner." Shadow hissed lowly.

The scent of Eggman's blood suddenly caught Blaze's attention.

"Dinner?" Eggman whined. "I don't see no dinner! What we havin'?"

"You." Shadow replied evilly.

Blaze sat up, sniffing the blood with her fangs showing. Part of her was still trying to refrain from feeding while the other part was physically driving her toward Eggman's neck.

"ME?" Eggman wailed. "Don't do it baby!"

"Blaze, you don't have to resist." Shadow told the female cat. "Do it!"

"Don't do it baby!" Eggman cried as Shadow held him in place. "I got old time high pressure blood. High as the mother fuckin' moon!"

Just as Blaze was about to bite him, Silver and Dr. Merlin burst into the apartment.

"BLAZE NO!" Silver cried, catching both Shadow and Blaze off guard and enabling Eggman to get away and run towards Silver and Dr. Merlin.

"Police, Police!" Eggman hollered with relief.

"It's okay." Silver told him trying to calm him down. But he didn't seem to listen.

"Get outta my way!" Eggman exclaimed pushing through the snowy hedgehog and the elder fox and out the door. "Poooliiice!"

Silver then turned to Blaze who was again writhing in weakness.

"Blaze, it's all over," he said. "just walk away!"

Then Scourge walked into the room.

"Hey, coffin's all ready Shads!" he said to his ebony boss.

"Take care of that one." Shadow ordered, motioning towards Silver.

Scourge turned to the detective, looking all tough.

"I got him." he said determinedly. "All right, Super cop, better take your uncle and get the fuck outta here, or I'm gonna put this shit all over you."

Scourge began displaying mock karate moves as Silver stared at him.

"You better shut up." Silver said seriously, pointing at Scourge.

"Here I co- oh, you're not afraid!"

Then, the emerald ghoul charged at Silver, screeching. He attempted to kick at him, but Silver dodged it, causing Scourge to hit the wall and fall backwards. When he landed on the floor, his left eye popped out and rolled away.

"My fuckin' eye!" Scourge whined.

He started crawling around in search of it.

"Come back here! Shit, where you get to?"

Shadow looking irritated, had placed Blaze back down on the couch. Silver started walking towards him.

"You are quite the bulldog Silver," Shadow sneered. "But Blaze belongs to me now."

Silver boldly approached the vampire hedgehog.

"Fuck you man!" he snapped, punching Shadow right square in the face.

However, the ebony male was not fazed shocking Silver.

"Shit!" he sputtered.

Shadow easily knocked him across the room causing Silver to ram into a wall. Just as Shadow was about to finish him, Dr. Merlin rushed up to the vampire and speared him with the special stake. Still Shadow was unfazed as Blaze cried out for him.

"The heart." Shadow hissed, glaring at the fox. "This is my stomach. This is my heart, this is my stomach. You should know the rules, Merlin!"

Shadow pulled the spear out from his waist and knocked Dr. Merlin over with it. He was about to lance him with the spear, when Blaze jumped up and stopped him.

"No!" Blaze cried. "Not him!"

Shadow dropped the spear and supported Blaze's falling form. He then scooped her up and disappeared with her.

"BLAZE!" Silver cried.

The wind blew and howled through the penthouse as Silver struggled to his feet. He went to Dr. Merlin's side to help him.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked him.

"My leg," Dr. Merlin moaned. "I think he broke my leg."

Scourge meanwhile was still chasing after his eye as it continued to roll across the floor.

"Fuck your leg!" Scourge whined. "Have you seen my eyeball?"

Silver got up and tensely faced Scourge.

"Whoa! Easy, easy!" Scourge cried. "I'm just lookin' for my eye! My eye!"

"Your eye?" Silver inquired, examining the ghoul hedgehog's rotted face.

"Yeah," Scourge replied. "It came outta my head!"

"I think it got your-"

A splatting sound was heard and Silver realized that he just stepped on Scourge's eye.

"Damn! I said watch your step dude!" Scourge ranted as Silver tried to wipe the goo off his boot. "Shit! You done mashed all my shit up!"

Then, Eggman returned and poked his head inside the penthouse cautiously.

"Coast clear?" he asked.

"Yeah." Silver replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come on, give us a hand."

Eggman walked over to Silver and aided him in helping Dr. Merlin to his feet.

"I gotta find me an eye doctor!" Scourge muttered.

"I want you to get out of here." Silver told Eggman. "And get him to a hospital."

Silver motioned to Dr. Merlin and Eggman gave a nod.

"I'm not leaving without Blaze." the albino hedgehog told the elder fox.

"Silver, remember the painting." said Dr. Merlin. "If she joins with him completely, she'll strike you next."

"I'd let her go." Eggman quirked. "The bitch tried to suck me like I'm a 40-ounce malt liquor!"

Dr. Merlin pulled on the spear and it came apart, revealing a shorter blade variant.

"Kill him." he told Silver, handing him the blade.

"Thanks Doc." Silver replied.

"God is with you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You gonna need him." Eggman quipped.

As Silver went off to face Shadow, Eggman helped Dr. Merlin to the door.

"Come on nephew!" Eggman said to Scourge. "We'll get you outta here too."

"I ain't going nowhere!" Scourge protested. "My homey's in there man, he's taking care of me! Shit!"

"Taking care of you?" Eggman said with disbelief.

"Yeah!"

"Have you seen yourself lately man? Come on man, lets get the hell out of here!"

He took Scourge's arm and it ripped right off, causing them to exchange looks.

"Now look at this shit!" Eggman exclaimed, exasperated. "Look at this shit!"

"That's my arm!" Scourge whined.

"He taking care of you?" Eggman cried.

"You put that back on!" Scourge wailed.

"Now you the fugitive." Eggman said, dropping the hedgehog's arm. "Come on, let's get the hell of here!"

"Hey that's my shit!" Scourge protested picking up his arm and flinging it over his shoulder. "I need this shit man! You can't just snatch someone's arm."

With that the pair left the building arguing, along with a quiet Dr. Merlin.


	24. Chapter 24

-Chapter 24-

As Scourge and Eggman left the building in a heated argument, Silver burst through a wall and into another room. The room was practically surrounded with lit candles. Over on one side of the room, was Shadow's coffin. Silver cautiously approached it, with the metal dagger-like stake in hand. Adrenaline rushed through the veins as he neared the coffin.

"Right through your black heart!" Silver stammered, reaching for the latch.

He threw it open, ready to strike, but instead of Shadow being inside, he found Blaze. Looking weaker than ever.

"You shouldn't have come..." Blaze rasped.

She reached out for Silver but he promptly backed away.

"It's...too late..for me.." The lilac cat rasped again.

Silver was about to walk over to her, when the wall he came through suddenly slammed shut causing the snowy hedgehog to look backwards.

"Blaze we..." Then Silver saw her in a partly demonic form. "Oh shit! Look at you!"

Blaze looked at him with a semi-murderous intent.

"...and now it's too late for you." she groaned.

Suddenly Shadow appeared behind Silver, looking more demonic than Blaze.

"Still don't believe in vampires detective?" Shadow sneered, startling Silver.

"I'm taking Blaze with me!" Silver said bolding and flicking away Blaze's hands as they reached for him. "It's not too late for her."

"You should be more worried about yourself.!" Shadow snapped.

Dodging another attempted bite by Blaze, Silver lunged for the ebony vampire. But Shadow vanished before Silver could get to him. Blaze meanwhile crawled out of the coffin.

"Hey bitch!" Shadow's voice called.

Silver spun around, and there he was again, embracing Blaze.

"Blaze, get away from him!" Silver cried.

He lunged for Shadow again but he disappeared along with Blaze.

"I can give her everything Silver," Shadow's voice snarled. "tell me why would you deny her that?"

"SHE DOESN'T BELONG IN YOUR WORLD!" Silver yelled back. "SHE'S NOT A KILLER!"

"It's in her blood!" Shadow argued.

"But not in her heart!" Silver protested.

Then the vampire pair appeared before him out of nowhere almost causing Silver to jump.

"It's not in your heart Blaze!" Silver pleaded to the female cat.

"Are you sure about that?" Shadow quietly sneered.

"I'm sure you're ugly!" Silver snapped.

Shadow smacked Silver, sending him across the room and almost out the window. Still unsatisfied, Shadow went for him again.

"Come, you basterd!" the vampire hedgehog hissed.

He grabbed Silver by the scruff of the neck, prompting Silver to try and punch him twice. Silver managed to knock Shadow off of him and backwards across the room, causing him to break a mirror. This infuriated Shadow all the more. He vanished yet again when Silver tried lunging for him once more.

"THAT'S IT! GODDAMMIT!" Shadow roared grabbing Silver and throwing him across the room again. "IDIOT!"

Silver groaning, reached for the dagger, but Shadow kicked it away.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT KNIFE!" Shadow yelled as he roughly pulled Silver off the ground. "Not in her heart you say? So why don't you ask her what she is?"

Blaze promptly appeared at Shadow's side as he held the albino hedgehog by his throat.

"I'm hungry..." Blaze murmured.

Shadow threw Silver back on the floor. Silver clutched his throat and gasped for air.

"Tell him! Is his blood good enough?" Shadow furiously asked Blaze.

"He'll do just fine..." she replied.

Silver was still on the ground gasping for breath and reaching for the stake.

"Forget it, Silver." Blaze hissed. "Time's up. It's too late. It's much too late..."

She gave Silver a few punches, and then she stopped herself and looked up at Shadow.

"It's your destiny.." Shadow said, urging her on.

"And yours..." Blaze replied approaching him.

"Take him." Shadow told her.

"A part of me loves you so much..." Blaze said lowly.

The two shared a kiss, causing to fear that Blaze's nightmare was coming true, by remembering her last painting. But after the vampire couple parted, Blaze winced and drove the stake she took from Silver, into Shadow's heart, causing him to gasp.

"...but that part of me must die." Blaze whimpered.

Shadow let a roar of pain as Blaze backed away from him. The ebony vampire, looking both enraged and impressed, pointed at her.

"I told you, that you were a killer!" he rasped.

Then he fell backwards and into his coffin. Slowly he morphed back into his normal form. The whole room began to shake as if the evil was being driven away from it. Silver finally got to his feet and grabbed Blaze as the shaking intensified.

"Come on Blaze, let's go!" Silver exclaimed. "Come on!"

Blaze, who was now distraught after killing her own mate, began screaming.

"It'll be okay!" Silver exclaimed again.

As the pair took cover, the shaking became more violent as if there was a large earthquake happening. Shadow's body vanished and a light and smoke started to emit from the jeweled coffin as it slammed shut and caused all the windows to be blown out. Glass fell on the floor and onto Scourge and Eggman as they exited the building. After the coffin slammed shut, a dove emerged and flew out the window. As it reached the outdoors, it turned into an orb of light and it flew into the sky. It left behind one of Shadow's inhibitor rings, falling and landing on the moon roof of the limo.

With Shadow gone, all the spells he casted began to break. Scourge's penthouse turned back into the complete dump it was before, and Blaze, with the curse of the vampire lifted, was back to normal. She and Silver looked around gasping after all the calamity ended. Blaze spotted her small cross pendant on the floor, and picked it up.

"You did good Blaze." Silver rasped. "You okay?"

Blaze held up her pendant and smiled.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die."

Silver smiled at her little joke and the pair shared a loving kiss. The danger was finally over.


	25. Chapter 25

-Chapter 25-

A few frightened bystanders ran past the apartment building shouting and pointing, as Eggman and a now zombie-looking Scourge casually walked out.

"I gotta find myself a safer job." Eggman muttered. "Like the mother fucking bomb squad!"

"Hey unc, at least you got your health." Scourge improvised.

"Well thank you." Eggman replied. "And you got your uhh..."

He looked down at the almost completely rotted Scourge from head to toe.

"Uh, well you know, you got uhh," Eggman continued. "Uhh...you got..a limo."

Both gave looks at the black stretched car that was parked in front of the building. Scourge's remaining eye widened at this realization.

"That's right," he rasped. "I gotta limo!"

Then the pair rushed over to the car with great anticipation.

"I got the front seat now!" Eggman called out. "Let me drive!"

Scourge quickly piled into the back seat.

"Yeah, great! No more drivin' the limo for me!" he declared. "Yeah, my little ass is in the back!"

When they were inside, they began to marvel at all the limo's accessories and appliances.

"Oooooo!" Eggman cried in awe.

Scourge grabbed a campaign bottle and made it look like he was drinking from it. Then he grabbed the limo's phone.

"Hey unc! Talk to me!" Scourge joked.

"Cruise control!" Eggman exclaimed, looking at all the driver controls. "Power steering, power brakes, power windows, power seats! And we surrounded by leather!"

"Let's see what we got here." Scourge said as he fiddled with the moon roof controls.

As the moon roof opened, it caused Shadow's inhibitor ring to slid forward, which caught Eggman's attention while he was looking over the steering wheel.

"Look at...Hey, someone's lost their bracelet!" he exclaimed.

"Oh shit," Scourge sputtered as the ring fell onto the car floor. Picking it up, he realized what it was. "No. No man, this is Shads' shit."

After looking at it, Scourge decided to keep it.

"Well Shads isn't gonna need this." he said. "Shads is spread out all over Soleanna."

Then Scourge out on the inhibitor ring.

"You know what?" he said. "I'm gonna wear this, in great Shads' honor, cause you know, shit, we gotta represent our homey the vampire!"

He finally managed to get it on him and made a pose as Eggman chuckled.

"Hah! Hey unc, check it out!" Scourge exclaimed. "DQ or what?"

"Macaroni," Eggman complimented. "Macaroni!"

Suddenly, electrical jolts ran through Scourge, causing him to jump and yip.

"Jesus, Mary, Little Bo Peep's mom!" Eggman retorted. "What the hell's wrong with you Scourge?"

The jolts got so intense, that finally, there was a small explosion of light and smoke, causing Scourge to screech, and Eggman to duck in the driver's seat. Smoke completely filled the back seat as Eggman got back up.

"Ain't no smokin' in the limo Scourge!" he ranted.

As the smoke thinned out, a hand emerged to clear it away. Eggman's expression became shocked.

"Good God almighty!" he sputtered.

And there was Scourge, no longer looking like zombie, in fact, his body was restored to what it was before only he looked more handsome, and the twin scars on his chest remained. He was now wearing a brand new black leather jacket, fancy boots that had little chains hanging on them, a pair of inhibitor rings, and sunglasses with ruby-red frames.

"You done the flip-flop, and the flippin'-floppin', flippin'!" Eggman exclaimed.

Scourge, who was just as shocked, stared at himself.

"Oh shit! Unc, I got my shit back man!" he cried. "I got hand back, I got my arm back! I got jewels out the ass, look at the jewels! And look at the fly shoes I got man!"

He lifted his foot to show Eggman his boots. Then he jumped at his sudden endowment.

"Oh! Oh my! OH MY!" Scourge gasped as he inspected his lower area.

"What?" Eggman questioned.

"Man, Shads said being a ghoul had benefits," Scourge replied. "BUT GOD DAMN!"

"Well, I ain't no ghoul!" Eggman quipped.

Scourge looked at him and smiled deviously.

"Welcome to the party unc." he said, his voice changing a bit. "Now let's get this show on the road."

"Okay..." Eggman said nervously. "You the boss."

"That's right." Scourge replied, lifting his shades. "There's a new vampire in Soleanna, and his name is Scourge the Hedgehog."

His grin widened, showing off his new fangs, and his eyes gave a winking flash. Eggman turned to the steering wheel and started the car.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I won the Station Square 500?" Eggman quipped. "I beat a man called AJ Fittipaldi."

"Ahh yessss." Scourge sneered as he admired his limo.

"Yes, I used to dress like that in 62!" Eggman chuckled with a grin.

"62!" Scourge laughed.

"Oh they called me Pretty Eggy!" Eggman snickered.

"Oh stop it!" Scourge cackled. "..'Pretty Eggy'-drive the limo!"

With that, the pair drove off into the night with Scourge howling.

-THE END-


End file.
